Second chances
by elsker
Summary: Mikan and the others have graduated already. What if our lovebirds meet again for the second time? Will they let this chance pass away? Or will something hinder them to say it? Please read and review... i just changed the summary but the same story...
1. Invitation

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Wednesday morning…

Gazing in the office's window, the tall, handsome, raven-hair heir president of the number one company heard a message alert tone from his laptop. Yes, it's the one and only Natsume Hyuuga. He walked to his laptop and saw a message from Hotaru Imai saying:

"_There will be a 3-day Class Reunion this coming Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. It will be held in our school, Alice Academy. The party will start at exactly 7 pm on Friday. Attire will be casual except on Sunday night, which is formal. Please reply to this e-mail. See you there!"_

After reading, Natsume take a deep sigh and ask himself, "Am I still going to attend?"After a couple of seconds, someone knocked in the door. A blonde hair veterinarian guy that has a hospital exclusively for animals entered, and said, "Natsume, have you received Hotaru's e-mail?" All right you've guess it, it's Ruka Nogi. He is Natsume's best friend until now and they're both single until now. When Ruka entered, a girl of 20 years old noticed and followed him. She slowly creeped through the door and heard Natsume said, "Yes, so are you going to attend?" Ruka answered, "Of course, why not? Don't tell me you're not?" Natsume took a deep sigh, "I'm still thinking of it."

"Oh come on, this is your chance to see the others!" Ruka said.

"I still have many things to do here."

"So what? Cancel them! Come on, I know you've missed 'her'."

"Who is 'her'?"

"Oh god, I know that you know who I am talking about, Mr. Hyuuga and this is another chance of the lifetime to tell your feelings to her!"

"I don't love her! Maybe you're the one who's in love with her?!"

"You know very well that I'm in love with her best friend Hotaru and I'm already courting her for a month! All I need is a 'YES' from her!"

"Then go alone to the Reunion."

"Reunion!" the girl said and quickly went into the room, straight into Natsume. "Hey brother, I want to go too!" Natsume and Ruka was shock and Natsume said, "What are you doing here, Aoi? You can't go there. It's a class reunion for us and you don't have any companion." Aoi answered, "Go with me then, so I can have a companion!" Aoi beg her brother to go using her beautiful eyes blinking and blinking in front of him. At last, Natsume gave up, "Fine, we'll go just behave there!" "Ohh, hooray, we're going to the reunion!," Aoi said as she saw the e-mail and then continued, "but first, you have to reply to this message." She then went out to his brother's office with a smile and whispering, "Finally, I'm going to meet the girl that my brother's in love!"

Meanwhile…

Sitting in front of the laptop in her room, Hotaru Imai tries to check her e-mail address some replies. Still nothing has changed, our Hotaru with a purple-hair that flows down to her shoulders and has reached the height of her dreams. If you do not know, she is the current president of one of the very famous companies that focuses on inventions. The girl whose Alice of Invention is still working said in a low tone, "At last, it's confirmed." She stood up and went out to her room. "Hey Mikan!" Hotaru said as she called her best friend who is watching the television in the living area. Mikan, the childish girl we've known has matured a lot already but still childish sometimes, has her brunette hair in a big ponytail. Thanks to her best friend, she already changed her pigtails. She is currently working as an endorser at Hotaru's company.

Hotaru sat beside her and said, "I just want you to know that I've arranged a Class Reunion and I ju-…" Before Hotaru can even finish her statement, Mikan screamed and jump all over the house shouting all over again, "I'm going to see our friends again! Hooray!" She was again childish ignoring the fact that she, or may I say, their batch are already 23 years old. Without any hesitation, Hotaru fired her with her one and only baka gun…

THUMP!

Mikan fell on the floor and painfully said, "Why did you that Hotaru?" Hotaru didn't reply and just said, "Pack your things for 3 days and 2 nights, we're leaving tomorrow night because I still have to fix something at our venue and also we have to shop for our gowns."


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2: Leaving

Thursday night at the Hyuuga Mansion…

"Oh no! I wonder where Natsume placed that picture?! Better find it before he arrives home." Aoi said while searching the room of her brother. Aoi searched inside the closet, drawers, restroom and finally under his bed. She sat on the bed panting while holding the picture, "Hay, I've found you at last, you're the one that Ruka told me, – the reason why my brother is still single, the reason why he is not courting any girl, the girl whose best friend is Hotaru Imai and the girl that my brother loves the most. Yup, you're none other than, Mikan Sakura!" She quickly went out of his brother's room as she heard Natsume's car parking in the garage.

At Hotaru's mansion…

"Hey Mikan, are you ready? We're about to leave!" Hotaru said. Mikan picked up her bag, went out of her room, and said, "I'm ready!"

They ride in a limousine with a driver. As Mikan was staring at window, she said to her thoughts, "I'm going to see you again. I suppose you already found your sister, Aoi. I wonder if you already have a girlfriend already. You must be very handsome and cute and everything but", she paused and took a deep breath. "will you be able to forgive me?", she continued but she was disturbed when Hotaru said, "He said that Aoi will be going with him." Mikan, upon hearing this, was startled and just let his bangs covered her teary eyes. She was speechless, not expecting that Hotaru will tell her such a thing. Silence covers the limousine.

Hotaru broke the silence and said, "I know that you've been keeping a problem since we graduated 3 years ago. A problem that you wouldn't want me to now but admit it or not, I know that it is related to the Hyuuga's." Mikan's tears started to roll down on her face. She doesn't know what to do know. Telling Hotaru the problem will just start another bigger problem and they're all living in tranquility, which she doesn't want to ruin.

"I'm sorry, -sniff- but I'll just tell it –sniff- to you at the –sniff- right time. –sniff- I hope –sniff- you'll understand", Mikan said while crying. Hotaru took a deep sigh and said, "I'll not push you if you don't really want to. I understand your decision."


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

After half an hour of sitting in the car, they finally arrived at the academy. The yellow hair guy, wearing white long sleeves with black pants and shoes, welcomed them. Mikan went down the car and run towards the guy welcoming them, then said, "Oh Mr. Narumi! I've missed you so much!" Mikan hugged Mr. Narumi tightly and Mr. Narumi replied, "Oh, you've grown to be a very beautiful lady, Mikan! Any boyfriends?!" Mikan laugh and said, "Mr. Narumi, you didn't change at all! You're still very funny!" Mr. Narumi giggled a little as Hotaru went down the car. He went to assist her and said, "I'm glad because you arranged this reunion." Hotaru took a deep sigh, "Actually, I've arranged this to fix a feud between two lovers, but I'm also glad I was able to see my adviser," she said with a smile.

"You can stay in your old rooms", Mr. Narumi said to his former students and then he went away. "Hotaru, while you're fixing something, I'll just go take a walk just call me if you need something," Mikan said to her best friend as she walked away. Hotaru just nod and went to the opposite direction.

Mikan walks with her jacket all over her body. She breathes the cool air that she missed for so long. She walks into the Sakura tree where she and Natsume used to sit and argue. She sat under it and relaxes as the gentle breeze blows her ponytail hair. There she remembers the memories they've been together.

_One sunny morning, "Natsumeeeeee…", Mikan shouted as she ran to the Sakura tree where Natsume is quietly sleeping. "Quit your yelling' polka dots, I'm don't have an ear problem so don't shout," Natsume told to her angrily. "I just want to tell you that we're going to the Central Town. Do you want to come?', Mikan told him sweetly. Unfortunately, he just said, "NO!". This made Mikan mad, "Why? Are you busy? You're just sleeping here doing nothing! If you'll not go, I will not be able to go to!" Natsume didn't reply. "Oh, please! Pretty, pretty please!" Mikan said with a cute cat face pouting getting nearer and nearer to Natsume. "Oh, all right I'll go!", Natsume said. "Oh yeah! Thank you, thank you, thank you!", Mikan said as she unintentionally hug Natsume that made them fell down. Mikan on top of Natsume. They're just staring at each other and wouldn't dare to move a muscle with Natsume's hands on Mikan's waist and Mikan's hands rolled over Natsume's neck. They're just an inch apart. Both sensing each other's breath when suddenly, "Public Display of Affection is not allowed in this academy," Mr. Jino said. They quickly stood up to their weights, both blushing hard. "The next time I see you two doing those weird things, I'll give you both a punishment! Do you understand?" Mr. Jino angrily said and then walked away. _

After reminiscing these scenes, Mikan chuckled as a tear left her brown-orb eyes. "I just hope I can bring back those sweet moments but if ever I can see you again, I'll not ask for more," she said to herself. What she didn't know is that her best friend, Hotaru, is watching her over the window. "One thing you can't hide from me is that you're still in love with him," she said eagerly.


	4. At Last

**Chapter 4: At Last**

Friday morning…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The alarm clock woke Mikan up. Stretching back and forth. Another day, a very big day to our nullifier. "Ohm! The Reunion will start tonight; I better fix myself." She took her bath, dress up, tied her hair in a big ponytail, and went down to their canteen. "Good morning Hotaru," she shouted as she went near her best friend. "Come on, make it fast, we're still going to fix something and ourselves too," Hotaru replied. "But, it's only 9 in the morning," Mikan insisted as she sat down across Hotaru. "Our classmates are expected to arrive here at around 6 pm; by that time, we should get everything fixed already including ourselves and the program." Hotaru explained to her dense best friend. "Oh alright I'm going to eat fast." Mikan replied lazily. They ate breakfast, went in the front of the Northern Forest where the dinner that night will take place. The Northern Forest is now fixed with a big stage in front of it. Tables are already set in place with the appropriate tablecloths. The dinner will be served in a buffet style. Hotaru wants everything to be in their places and everything PERFECT. The lights, music, rooms where their classmates will sleep and everything are all fixed.

They finished all the work at exactly 3 pm. "Hotaru, I'm hungry! Can we eat our lunch already? Please. I'm starving already." Mikan said complaining. Hotaru giggled and said, "We're done! Let's eat, then we'll fix ourselves already."

Meanwhile…

"Brother, it's already 3 pm and you haven't waked up! Your clothes are not yet packed! Ruka will be arriving any time now," Aoi said to her sleeping brother. Natsume, upon hearing the time, jump then fixed himself. Travel time from the mansion to the Alice Academy will take about 3 hours; if he will not hurry up, they are going to be late. Aoi helped Natsume packed his clothes. After a couple of minutes, they already heard a beeping horn. It is Ruka.

Ruka, wearing jeans and green shirt, went down his car and entered the Hyuuga mansion. Aoi, wearing knee long black skirt and a stylish shirt, was walking down the stairs with her travel bag and a shoulder bag on her shoulders. Ruka asked, "Are you all ready?" Aoi replied, "Yes, my brother is about to come down any minute now." With that, the Natsume's door opened revealing a handsome man with jeans and black shirt. "We can go now," Natsume said as he close his room and picked up his travel bag. They all ride at Ruka's car with him driving it and Natsume beside him while Aoi at the backseat.

Inside Hotaru's room

Hotaru is wearing a jeans and a blue shirt that matches her skin tone. She let her shoulder length hair flow down. As for Mikan, she is wearing a white knee length skirt and pink tops. She let her hair flow down just like Hotaru. They both wore their own accessories. "I should prepare, Natsume's sister, Aoi, is coming, and Mikan doesn't know anything about this." Hotaru said to herself as she fixes her things. Mikan went into the windowpane where the gates of the Alice Academy can be seen. As Mikan nervously watched, she saw her former classmates entered the academy. With that, noises can be heard from outside. Hotaru, then, grab her hand and said, "Let's go!" They both went out the room and headed to the gate of the academy. There, they met the others…

"Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu!" Mikan shouted as she approaches them. She hugged them and said, "I've missed you all very much!" "Hey Mikan, we can't breathe alrea-", said Yuu chokingly, a yellow hair boy with eyeglasses whose Alice is illusion. They all giggle. "Oh I'm very sorry," Mikan apologized. "You know as far as I can see, you didn't change at all," a woman voice said confidently. Mikan turned her back and saw Sumire, a green haired girl whose Alice is dog, cat, and Mucho, a bald boy whose Alice is strength; and their holding hands with each other! Mikan smiled and said teasingly, "So, how's life outside the academy? Guess you have a boyfriend already Permy… So Mucho is it, am I right?" Mucho and Sumire blushed for they know what she is saying is true. As Mikan turned her back, she saw Koko, whose alice is mind reading, and Anna, whose alice is mixing chemicals, holding hands. Another is she that also saw Yuu and Nonoko, whose Alice is cooking, holding hands. Mikan was about to congratulate them when Hotaru walked towards them and said, "Don't ask them already, they're already a couple just like Sumire and Mochu." Mikan took a deep sigh and said, "Alright…"

Meanwhile…

Natsume, Ruka, and Aoi have already arrived. They went down the car and walk towards the others. Natsume saw a brunette hair girl standing and said, "You guys go ahead, I'll just follow." Ruka and Aoi continued walking when they heard Mikan said joyfully, "So that leaves me and Hotaru single!" Hotaru, noticing that Ruka is already at her back with Aoi, said pointing at her back, "No I'm not! My boyfriend is already here at my back." Mikan is shock and saw that the boyfriend she is talking about is none other than Ruka! And with that, she saw a girl at Ruka's side and she said to herself, "Wait, that girl looks similarly to Natsume." Ruka stood beside Hotaru then said, "Hi guys! I've missed you all!" Hotaru held his hand and said, "I'm now officially proclaiming that Ruka Nogi is my boyfriend!" Ruka can't believe of what he heard. He was so happy and then Mikan said, "Its long time no see, Ruka." Ruka smiled and then answered, "By the way, guys, this is Aoi, Natsume's sister." "So, that's why, I didn't recognize her. It has been quite a long time already. But, wait, where's Natsume?" Mikan said to herself. The others have their ohs and ahs with the girl that looks similar to Natsume, only having a very sweet smile on her face. "Hello, I'm very glad to meet you all!" Aoi replied. "Uhmm, Aoi, this is Hotaru, Mikan, Sumire, Mucho, Anna, Koko, Yuu and Nonoko." explained Ruka.

Mikan suddenly realized something, turned her back, and said with despair, "Now, I'm the –sniff- only one –sniff- single here! -sniff- And I'm –sniff- going to –sniff- die single also –sniff-! Huhuhuhu!" Upon hearing Mikan's statement, Anna and Nonoko approached her and comforted her. Ruka, noticing that Natsume is already coming, said, "Guys, Natsume is already here." Mikan wiped her tears and slowly turned her back. There, she saw Natsume standing across her. Natsume stared with evil at his former classmates, trying to know each of them and when he arrived at Mikan, he stopped. With his evil stare turned into a soft stare, the others kept their silence. All noticing the sudden change of his eyes. Mikan and Natsume both had an eye contact and stayed at their position for a while. Both standing in front of each other with no unnecessary movements to be seen. Both don't have the courage to walk nor speak. It seems that time stopped for the two of them. The silence was break down when, "Hey, I can feel love is in the air!" Mucho said teasingly. Hotaru handed out her baka gun and fired Natsume and Mikan.

THUMP!!!!!!!!!!!

THUMP!!!!!!!!!!!

Shocked of what Hotaru did, the others just said "OUCH! That definitely hurt!" Both lied on the floor, massaging their heads. "Are you guys okay?" Anna and Nonoko said. "Woo! I never thought that baka gun would hit you, Natsume." Ruka said while extending his hand to Natsume. "Humph. It only proves that your girlfriend didn't change at all." Natsume replied and walked away. Mikan, on the other hand, stood with the help of Anna and Nonoko with a small frown in her face. She was just staring at Natsume as he walked away and said to herself, "I guess, he's still mad at me." After a couple of seconds, Aoi shook her head and said to herself, "Something must be done with those two but I need collaboration. I wonder…"


	5. True Feelings and A Plan

**Chapter 5: True Feelings and A Plan**

Friday night….

Dinner then took place. All of them had their own bonding that night except for Natsume and Mikan. They haven't talk to each other since they both arrive at the academy. Mikan is getting bored so she planned to have a walk. Natsume on the other hand also walked but in the opposite direction where Mikan headed. Mikan reached the Sakura tree and touch its trunk while tears roll down her eyes, took a deep breath, remembering what had happened in the past. Natsume, not knowing that he walked into a different route but still heading to the Sakura tree. There he saw Mikan crying. Natsume, trying to hide in one of the walls of the academy, can't help but pity on the girl. Yes, he's been dying to know the reason for those tears but he just can't let himself go there and ask her what her problem is. He needed to approach her in a different way. A way in which others won't put any malice or wrongdoings...

Meanwhile at the table in the front of the Northern forest…

Looking in all directions, "Hey, guys! Have you noticed where Natsume and Mikan have gone to because they're not here." Ruka said worryingly. "I saw them both walked but having a different direction." Aoi said to them. "Oh" Ruka said satisfyingly. Silence took over the place for a little while when, "Uhmm, guys. Have you notice anything weird with those two?" Yuu said. "Yeah, Natsume's evil stare suddenly turned into a mild one. And, god, did you notice the way they stare at each other a while ago? It's as if they want to say something to each other but just can't. And I can't believe Natsume is been hit by that baka gun of yours Hotaru!" Mucho said with a loud laugh. "Do you still remember when we were young? Every time I tried to read there mind, they easily notice it but now they don't." Koko said seriously. "You mean, you read their mind? Come on; tell us what's on their mind at that moment." Sumire shockingly.

_As the time stopped for the two of them, they're just staring at each other. Mikan said to her thoughts, "I've been longing to see you and tell you that I'm very, very sorry. I hope you can still forgive me. I'm sorry. I know that I've hurt you so much. I'm glad you're already with your sister. If only I didn't agree with that agreement, I should've told you that I love you very much. Oh, how dense can I still be?" On the other hand, on Natsume's mind, "I've missed you so much. You don't know how long I've waited to see you again. I hope you're going to talk to me already. And whatever the reason is, I'm very, very sorry Mikan. If only you know that, I'm already free from Persona's hand. Free. Free to love you, Mikan…" _

"What the hell?! Those two are so, so… urgh" Sumire shouted. "So that's the problem, she's been keeping to me all this time." Hotaru concluded. "What problem?" Mochu asked. "The agreement that Mikan had with someone. The agreement that has something to do why she avoided Natsume just a week before our graduation. Remember?" Hotaru answered. "Yeah, I remember. She's been avoiding him before we graduated and they didn't say goodbye to each other." Anna agreed. "But Natsume told me that the reason is because of him teasing her all over again." Ruka said. "Maybe Natsume just made an alibi for you or us not to be worried." Yuu said. With all of them puzzled, Aoi whisper to herself and smiled, "Now everything's making clear. Al I have to do is to know what the agreement is but also with a help." Everyone was puzzled that very moment until Aoi said, "Why don't we let them talk to each other first?" Yuu nodded and said, "But, how?" "I know" Hotaru suddenly popped in and then continued, "…but we need the help of someone very close to him and have not known that deep yet Mikan." Everybody turned their eyes on Aoi. She was worried on what they're about to let her do and said confidently, "Alright! Just for the sake of my brother's happiness." Hotaru smiled and said, "I like your attitude, young lady."

Hearing Hotaru's compliment, they all gathered close to each other and arranged a plan to be started or put in motion as soon as possible. As they finished planning, Mikan arrived with a handkerchief on her hand and sat on the dining table and beside her is Aoi. Hotaru gave a signal to the others; a signal that the plan must be put in place already. Meanwhile, Aoi has just started to eat her dinner. Mikan, who is a bit absent minded, unintentionally pulled the tablecloth – mistaken as her handkerchief, making Aoi's water fall into her clothes. Aoi stood speechlessly while Mikan was shocked and trying to dry up the wet clothes of Aoi. Mikan repeatedly said "I'm sorry!" but she had heard no reply from Aoi just "AHHHH!" The others stood in unison, nervous if the plan is going to work and nervous on how the plan is going to work. Aoi stopped and said angrily, pointing Mikan with her finger, "You… you…. You…. You stupid person! How can you do this to me?"

"Oh, I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to!" Mikan replied.

"It's pretty obvious! You meant it! It's not an accident! I saw how it happened!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Do you know how much this skirt is? Do you know? It's expensive that you can't even afford it!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You're such a stupid…. Dense…. Person I ever knew! Dunderhead!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mikan said, crying as she ran away to her room.

Aoi took a deep sigh, "Hay! Thank god, my part is already finished. I just hope she'll not get that mad at me. I'm very sorry, Mikan." " Woo… you have a very nice acting there, Aoi." Ruka complimented her. "I just hope this plan would work." Koko said. "I have a feeling something bad might happen like… like Natsume's on the way! Oh no, he's going to kill us! Hide yourselves!" Mucho said trembling and hid under the table. "I didn't know I could have a boyfriend that's so coward!" Sumire said to her companions. Hotaru approached Aoi and said, "Relax because your brother's going to scold, for sure, because of what had happened but please bear it just for the sake of the plan. This is just the first part and you haven't completed your task yet so please bear with us." Aoi hesitated but nodded in agreement. "Good Luck Aoi." she said to herself.


	6. A night by your side

**Chapter 6: Night by your side**

As the fire caster approach the gang, most of them are nervous especially Aoi. All resumed their dinner as Natsume sits on the chair. "What's up with you? Why is it that you all look like terrified?" Natsume asked frankly. Mucho was so nervous that his sweat rolls down his forehead, his hands trembling with fear so he suddenly stood up and shouted, "I give up!" Hotaru touches her forehead in disappointment and shakes her head, and then Mucho continues as he walks near Natsume and kneels in his front, pulling his shirt down, and crying, "It's all her fault but she didn't mean to hurt her."

"What do you mean 'she' and 'her'?" Natsume asked

"She didn't mean to hurt her. Oh, please don't scold your sister."

"Aoi! And who's 'her'?"

"I don't know where Mikan we-"

Mucho paused when Natsume asked Aoi angrily, "What have you done with her?" Aoi, nervous, stood up with all her might and said, "Why? It's not my fault that I insulted her! She stained my skirt with juice!" " Do you think it is reasonable for… for you to just tell insults to her! Did you even just let her explain?" Natsume shouting, questioned her sister. "Hey, why is it that you're protecting her? I'm your sister, you shouldn't be mad at me?!" Aoi insisted. Hotaru smiled a little when she heard Aoi's lines and said to her thoughts, "Good Question!" Natsume paused a bit then replied with a sigh, "I'm not protecting her! What you did is just not right! Don't you understand?" Aoi didn't answer and just remained quiet. "Which way did she go?" Natsume asked the others. Yuu answered while pointing to the west, "There" After that Natsume ran away, trying to find Mikan.

Natsume ran about 20 meters away from then when the others gave a very deep sigh. "Hay, at last, it's finished!" Aoi said contentedly. "Good work Mucho!" Hotaru complimented Mucho. "Yeah! I didn't know I have a very brilliant boyfriend!" Sumire said joyfully as she kisses Mucho's cheeks. Mucho blushed and said, "Anytime!" Then Yuu interrupted, "Our first step is finished. Now, all we need to do is to know where Mikan went." " Yeah, but how are we going to find her?" Anna said. "Easy!" Hotaru exclaimed. "How?!" the group said in unison. "Don't you know that I've improved the baka gun already?" Hotaru confidently answered. "What do you mean?" Nonoko asked. "Simple. The baka gun I used on Mikan and Natsume is already improved to the sense that it has stronger impact on the victim, a lot smaller which is very convenient for me to carry, unlimited pellet, and of course…" Hotaru paused for quite a long time. "And what Hotaru, spit it out!" Sumire and the others demanded except Ruka. Koko, getting impatient of the long pause, read her mind. "a detector which lets us know where and what are they doing right now!" Koko interrupted. The others have their ooh-ahh-amazing look and you're-really-a-genius look at Hotaru upon hearing what Koko said.

After a couple of seconds, Hotaru handed out a portable little television and her baka gun. "These are the things needed to monitor the stubborn lovebirds" Hotaru said then continued, "By the way, that was a very good question Aoi! I like it, but he didn't answer it though and good acting also" Aoi smiled as a sign of gratitude. Hotaru opened the television and plug in a wire that connects the baka gun and the television. A little blurry at the start, little by little it shows a figure of a brunette haired girl walking like a drank woman, but she is, holding a bottle of beer in the Central Town. Across are five boys, addicted boys to be specific, planning to do something bad to her. Then suddenly, they heard a noise, a manly voice saying, "Mikan! Where are you? Please, my sister didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" "Shoot! Is that Natsume? This is the first time I heard him apologize to a girl!" Ruka said shockingly. Then, they saw Natsume walking at about 150 meters away from Mikan.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Natsume said to Mikan in front of the addicted boys. "Hey this is our girl. Don't take her away from us!" one of the addicted boys said. Mikan, quite groggy, said "Oh hi there Natsume! Glad to see you!" then she laughs. "Hey, we have to go back to the party." Natsume said holding Mikan at her back. "Can we please stay here for just a little while? Please!" Mikan insisted. "Hey, the girl wants to stay with us! Don't interrupt!" one of the addicted boys said. Natsume losing his patience, turned back with Mikan walking their way back to the party when one of the addicted boys touched his shoulder and punch him on the face. Mikan, without knowing, lied on the floor while Natsume fighting his way to the five boys. He was punched and punched but still he didn't use his Alice. Blood came out of his mouth; many bruises were made in that moment. After a couple of minutes, the five boys were found exhausted lying on the road. Natsume, who is tired and full of bruises went near Mikan who was fast asleep the whole time. He carried her, bridal style, back to the dormitory.

When he arrived there, he went to Mikan's room and found the door, luckily open. He saw the wall clock that says that it's already 12 midnight. He laid Mikan on her bed. He went in Mikan's side, touched her hair – making Mikan a bit awake but then, still continued to sleep. He fixed her by removing her shoes and putting her blanket on. After doing that, he took a deep breath and decided to go to his room. He walked near the door but was stopped when he heard someone said, "Nat-su-me, please don'-t le-ave me." It was Mikan and then she continued, "You haven't bought me any fluff puffs yet!" Natsume, giggling a bit, said to himself, "Oh, guess nothing ever changed! You're still dreaming of me!" However, he is right – the brunette is, indeed, dreaming of him. With the unintentional request, he decided to stay with her temporarily for the night. He sat in a chair beside Mikan's bed. Staring at her, it seems that she's going to melt at any period of time. Yes, he missed her, a lot but what is it that stops him on telling the girl what he really feels about her. Time passed by quickly, it was already 6 am. Still staring, he leaned closer to her, rubbing her hair. He didn't sleep, he just stared at her, thinking deeply what is hindering him to say what he needs to say to Mikan. There he suddenly found himself singing…

Hate the way you walk   
Hate the way you talk  
Hate the way you look at me 

I hate the way you smile  
Hate those big brown eyes  
Cause I know they're not for me 

Cause we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you 

(Chorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love 

I hate thinkin of you  
cause everytime i do  
I just keep on missing you 

and I hate the way I feel  
everytime your near  
cause its feels like time is standing still 

but we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me

Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you 

(chorus)  
and this crazy love  
crazy love  
oh this crazy love  
crazy love 

I hate it when you're blue  
And how I cared for you  
Hate the way my heart desires 

And I hate those sleepless nights  
And the pain I kept inside  
But I keep on   
Pretending it's alright 

but we can never be  
more than friends  
and it hurts me  
everytime i close my eyes  
all I see is you 

(chorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love 

I don't know what to do  
Hate me for loving you  
Cause I know it's wrong for  
Me to say...I love you...

Then after singing, he heard Mikan's voice said, "Thank you but I'm sorry." Natsume was astounded, confused on whether or not she's really sleeping or not. He was about to ask when suddenly someone knocked on the door. He fixed himself as the door slowly opens, and… guess who's at the door?!

The song's title is Crazy Love by Kim Chui… Just incase you don't know…


	7. Accomplishing the plan

**Chapter 7: Accomplishing the plan**

As the door slowly opens, Natsume was shocked to see the whole gang standing in front of him and all of them wide-awake. He stood up as the whole gang enters. "Glad you found her, but where?" asked Hotaru who is pretending not to know anything but in fact they know every single detail that happened in that evening. Natsume replied, "I found her at the Central Town drinking some kind of a wine with a group of boys." All remained silent after the reply; however, Sumire broke it, "What time did you arrive here at the dorm?" "At around 12 midnight." Natsume answered. "Oh, so why is it that you didn't even inform us?" Mucho frankly questioned him. Natsume didn't answer then Ruka said, "Uhm, by the way, someone wants to talk to Mikan but I guess she's still asleep." "Who is it?" Natsume calmly asked. Aoi, hiding behind all of them, revealed herself. "The girl doesn't deserve any talk but a sincere apology." Natsume insulted said. Aoi bowed down and said, "Don't worry brother; I'll make it up to her." After she said that, Natsume headed for the door and went out. "He did get really mad at Aoi." Anna concluded. "Yeah, I didn't think that he'll get so boiled up of what had happened." Nonoko agreed. "Well, that's what a person can do if someone, even a family member, hurt the one he love most." Yuu said to the two girls.

After the short conversation, all of them went outside except for Aoi. Aoi sat on the chair where Natsume was sitting a while ago, staring at Mikan. She observed her room with a study table near the door and a sofa across her bed. It was a girl's room; obviously, it can be clearly seen with her baby pink wallpaper. It was about 6:30 when Mikan slowly opened her eyes and sit and said, "Where am I?" "Oh, you're awake now. Good Morning!" Aoi gladly greeted her. "Oh, good morning to you also." Mikan replied with a completely what-happened tone. "You're at your room, Ms. Sakura." Aoi said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. But why are you here?" Mikan asked. "I just want to say sorry about what happened yesterday evening. I didn't mean to say those words to you. I swear. Please believe me, cross my heart, hope to die." Aoi said with her hand on a promise-position. Mikan laughed because of what she said and just said, "Ok. It's not a problem." And then Mikan's smile suddenly turned into a frown. Aoi noticed this and said, "Is there a problem, Ms. Sakura?" Mikan, astounded, just replied, "Of course, none." Then she smiled a fake smile. "By the way, how did I get here?" she asked. "My brother saw you in the Central Town drank with a group of boys that's why he saved you and brought you here." Aoi said as she stood up and went near Mikan's study table while Mikan said to herself, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot…. Actually, it wasn't because of you that I cried that hard and drank last night. It's just that Natsume…"

_Mikan ran away, crying. She ran and then slowly walked, she was about to go to the Sakura Tree when she saw a figure of a man talking on the phone. It was Natsume saying, "Yes, I didn't forget all about it. How is it going?" Then the man on the other line replied and then Natsume said, "Ok, that's good. Be sure to tell me the plan of that proposal. Be sure that she will be able to like it." Mikan's tears rolled down her face as she heard the word and then she said to herself, 'PROPOSAL', and then she ran away, crying on her way to the Central Town, "It can't be! You're getting married already! How can you do this to me?" _

She came back to her senses when Aoi called her and said, "Ms. Sakura, are you okay?" Mikan then answered, "Yeah, and by the way, you can address me by my first name only because you sound too formal, thanks." Aoi nodded in agreement and said, "Can I read this scrapbook of yours entitled, 'Still Loving you…'?" Mikan was shocked because she didn't think that Aoi would find that scrapbook of hers, so she just nodded for approval. Aoi then commented teasingly as she was staring at the cover, "Looks like this is dedicated to someone very special, a guy perhaps." Mikan just giggle a bit, trying to hide something. Then as Aoi open the scrapbook of pink cover, she saw this:

_Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional._

_If dreaming is the only way to be with you, then I'll never open my eyes._

_Did you ever fall for someone you know you shouldn't? Try hard to fight your feelings, but you just couldn't? You fall deeper with each passing day, but try to hide it in every possible way. He's only a friend, and nothing else-- that's the lie you keeping telling yourself. You keep on saying he's just a bud, but deep inside, you're falling in love. You get so giddy when you meet his eyes, but keep reminding yourself it isn't right.  
A simple glance turns into a stare, but you pretend that you don't care. It's "not right" for you two to be. Is that why you hide it so no one can see? But how long will you pretend? Keep lying that he's just a friend? Perhaps your feelings you can never show. Perhaps it's "wrong" for him to know. Your friendship can't be risked over this, so being his girl is an impossible wish..._

_I'm going to smile and make you think I'm happy, I'm going to laugh, so you don't see me cry, I'm going to let you go in style, and even if it kills me - I'm going to smile._

_As soon as forever is through, I'll be over you._

_A heart breaking isn't always as loud as a bomb exploding...  
Sometimes it can be as quiet as a feather falling...  
And the most painful thing is, no one really hears it, except you..._

_I'm afraid to close my eyes cause I might think of you.  
I'm afraid to open them cause I might see you.  
I'm afraid to move my lips cause I might speak of you.  
I'm afraid to listen cause I might hear my heart fall for you_

_I always wonder why I can't just forget you and move on. Then I realize... I don't want to_

_Should I smile because you're my friend, or cry because that's all we'll ever be?_

_I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there, I'm not supposed to wonder where you are and what to do, I'm sorry I can't help myself, I'm in love with you. You learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh, but you can never truly love someone until you find out what makes them cry._

It was full of heart broken quotes. "Woo! She was sure hurt about what happened to her and my brother to have these sad love quotes." she said to herself. "Can I borrow this book first?" Aoi asked Mikan. "Why, sure!" Mikan replied gladly. "By the way, the others are downstairs fixing some pending that is going to be used for the party tonight. So, you wanna help?" Aoi asked her. "Sure, let me just fix myself." Mikan said as she stood up and took a bath. "Oh my! I almost forgot!" Aoi said to herself as she rush into her room and get a dress. A plain blue, below-knee length dress with white collar and a dark blue belt with matching handbag, shoes, and ribbon. This dress was the one Hotaru told Aoi to let Mikan wear. Of course, the dress was still part of the plan. Handing it on to Mikan, Mikan exclaimed, "Is this what I'm going to wear? It's very nice! I like it! Thank you very much, Aoi!" Aoi just smiled and said, "Dress up and I'll just fix your hair. We've have a very long day!" Mikan dressed up and the dress suit her very well and so her hair that Aoi made – her hair flowing down but there's a small ponytail at the back. Mikan and Aoi, then, ate their breakfast quickly and it's almost 8:00 when they finished.

After taking breakfast, Aoi and Mikan went to the front of the Northern Forest where the party that night will be celebrated. There, the gang fixes many things and including Natsume who is a bit far from the others. Aoi approached Hotaru and asked, "Hey, everything's all right now, what's the next step?" Hotaru answered, "I'll take care of it, just go with the flow when I say so." Hotaru then went near Mikan and said, "Are you all right?" Mikan replied, "Yeah and sorry for the trouble yesterday and thanks for the concern." "It's okay, just make sure, you're not gonna repeat that again idiot!" Hotaru said harshly as she hand her a paper. It's a list of all the things that should be bought in the Central Town. "Hey, so I'm going to buy this all? Can I ask for a companion?" Mikan asked pleasingly as she was skimming a floor length shopping list. "Ok" Hotaru said as she held her wrist and pulled her to Natsume, and so Aoi follows them. Hotaru then said, "You're going with Mikan in the Central Town, and since it's still early the bus is not yet available until 9, just use your car Natsume. I already gave Mikan the list of things that you two should buy. If it happens that you're going to finish early, just stay there 'cause we're also going there to do our last minute shopping of our gowns for tonight." Natsume, who is just staring at Mikan, was shocked by her beauty – having the dress fit perfectly to her. He then just nod to Hotaru. (I hope he understands!)

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Hotaru yelled at Natsume and continued, "Are you sick? You're just staring at Mikan like there's no tomorrow! My best friend might melt any minute now!" Natsume upon hearing this, turned back, walked and said, "Why should I stare at her?" Then turning his head back, checking if the brunette is already following him, he continued, "Hey! Polka Dots! Coming or not?!" Mikan was astounded, "polka dots," she hasn't heard that word yet for quite some time, she was happy but then she remembered what she was hiding. She yelled still standing at her place, "Natsume!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My morning's so fine yet you're ruining it!" "Woo! So you already know what 'ruining' means? Huh?!" Natsume said teasingly as Mikan ran after him. "Why you idiot?! What do you think of me? Stupid?!" Mikan said as she tries to catch up with him. "The answer is already obvious, little girl!" Natsume replied. Mikan then just kept her mouth shut. "This man is so so so… GRRRRRRR! It's just a very big mistake falling in love with him!" Mikan said in her thoughts. They walked into Ruka's car because he left his car in their mansion.

With Mikan's voice, no wonder the others are alarmed and saw their unending fight. "A moment I've missed a lot!" Ruka suddenly said as he heard their quarrel. "Yeah, I just hope our plan really works. But I know it will surely will!" Yuu said. Hotaru smiled and announced, "Hey guys! In ten minutes, we will leave for the Central Town. A documentary must be done."


	8. Never get over you

**Chapter 8: Never get over you**

The two remained quiet inside the car. There was no music. With Natsume driving and Mikan sitting in his side, currently staring at the window. After a couple of seconds, Mikan just broke the silence, "Hey, uhmm, I would just like to say thank you for saving my life from those addict boys yesterday." She smiled at Natsume while saying this; however, Natsume didn't reply so she just bowed her head and kept quiet. "Just be sure, you're not going to repeat that." Natsume told her coldly. Mikan nodded and smiled with teary eyes. They remained silent through the rest of the short trip. Arriving at the Central Town, Natsume parked the car in the side and they both entered the Central Town. It didn't quite change after all. The same store is there and the owners are much older now than the time they're still studying there. Proceeding to the shopping list, Mikan read the long list as it goes:

**SHOULD BE OF DIFFERENT KINDS AND COLORS:**

1 piece of corsage for girls

1 piece of corsage for girls

1 piece of corsage for girls

1 piece of corsage for girls

1 piece of corsage for girls

1 piece of corsage for girls

1 piece of corsage for girls

1 piece of corsage for girls

1 piece of corsage for girls

1 piece of corsage for girls

**SHOULD BE OF DIFFERENT COLORS BUT ONE KIND:**

1 piece of tie for boys

1 piece of tie for boys

1 piece of tie for boys

1 piece of tie for boys

1 piece of tie for boys

1 piece of tie for boys

1 piece of tie for boys

1 piece of tie for boys

1 piece of tie for boys

1 piece of tie for boys

**SHOULD BE ONE KIND AND ONE COLOR:**

10 pieces of battery

"Oh, shoot Hotaru! No wonder it's too long!" Mikan said in despair as she handed over the list to Natsume. "Your best friend didn't change after all." Natsume said as if he expected this to happen. "God, she could've at least written '10 pieces of corsage for girls' and '10 pieces of tie for boys'! And what is the battery for?" Mikan protested. "Just keep quiet and start looking for the shop where we could buy those things." Natsume said in solution. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is currently preparing some kind of way to continue their so-called 'PROPOSAL PLAN' for the lovebirds.

With the nullifier in front and the flame caster behind, Natsume looked at the window of a house. There, he saw the flowerpot about to fall to Mikan. Natsume ran over Mikan, hold her through her waist, and jump as far as they could. They jumped just in time before the flowerpot could hit Mikan's head. After that jumped, the lovebirds just found their selves lying on the floor and Mikan on top of Natsume. Natsume's hands are on Mikan back and Mikan's hands are on Natsume's chest. People are around them watching what will happen next. They just lied there, both staring at each other eye-to-eye and both not wanting to move nor change their positions. Upon knowing that those two are all right, people cheered. The moment was distracted by the people. They quickly stood up and cleaned their own clothes from any dirt. After a couple of seconds, the two ran away from the crowd both panting. "That was close! Thanks Natsume! If it wasn't because of you, I could've been in the hospital by now!" Mikan said cheerfully. "You're not watching where you're going! Idiot! You're already old and you don't know how to take care of yourself? What a shame!" Natsume told to her. "Why! It was pretty OBVIOUS that it was an accident, Mister! Well, I'm sorry I didn't see that flowerpot falling, Mr. Hyuuga!" Mikan shouted in reply.

Natsume just kept quiet and resumed to his walking. Mikan just followed and went to a store where they are selling flowers. She thought that they could be selling also some corsets. Natsume just followed. "Good Morning Madam and Senior!" greeted the saleslady. "Oh, Good Morning too Miss" greeted back Mikan. Mikan inquired and upon inquiring, the saleslady brought up different kinds and colors of corsage. Mikan looked closely at every flower while Natsume is at her side also looking at it. After staring at it for almost five minutes, Mikan decided to separate these corsages: pink rose, white carnations, small yellow dendrobium orchids, white glamellia, yellow alstroemeria lilies, white gardenia, red aster, purple cattleya, white stephanotis, and white cymbidium. **"**Do you think these will do?" Mikan asked her companion. "Those flowers will do. Anyway, I will not be the one to wear those things." Natsume answered teasingly. "Grr… Fine then I'll buy it!" Mikan answered snobbishly. As the saleslady is packing those entire corsages, Mikan pulled Natsume a bit far away and whisper, "Natsume, can you buy these entire corsages because I left my wallet in my room? Please! Please! I promise that I'll pay you when we reached the dorm! Oh please!" Natsume, upon hearing this, wanted to laugh aloud but then he just brought out his credit card and said to her quietly, "Stupid girl! Be thankful that I'm here to buy those stupid things!" Mikan answered, "I'm really really really sorry, Natsume!" Mikan said begging to him.

Mikan gave the credit card to the saleslady and then handed out a paper to be signed by the owner of the credit card. Mikan gave the paper and a pen to Natsume and then he signed it. The saleslady gave Mikan a basketful of corsage and then she carried it. After that, they went out the store and start walking to look for the ties of the boys. While walking, Natsume noticed that Mikan is having a hard time bringing the basket so Natsume pulled it away from her and then walked away, leaving Mikan all behind. "Hey what are you going to do with those things? Wait for me!" Mikan yelled. "Stay there and I'll just place these corsages in the car." Natsume answered.

Mikan saw a nearby bench and sat there while waiting for Natsume. She said to herself, "Why did he want to place the basket in his car? May be because he doesn't want me to suffer from carrying heavy things! That means he still cares about me! Oh god! Mikan, don't forgot that you're companion is already having a proposal! A Marriage Proposal to another girl! You were able to live for 3 years without him, so you might as well continue that and aim for a longer span of time Mikan!"

Without Mikan knowing it, the rest of the gang are in the tree in the nearby bench and all are listening to her. "Aoi, what is the thing about Natsume having a proposal?" Hotaru asked. "What proposal?" Aoi asked. "Marriage proposal." Hotaru said coldly. "What! My brother doesn't even have a girlfriend! How can he propose a marriage right away!" Aoi defended. "But Mikan just said, right guys?" Hotaru said as the others nodded. "Wait! Natsume told me something about a proposal, but it isn't a marriage proposal." Ruka remembered.

Meanwhile, Mikan paused and said "Hay! Falling in love with you is just the greatest mistake I ever did in my entire life! I hate myself… for loving you!" She stood up and sang:

I hear your taking the town again  
Having a good time  
With all your good time friends  
I don't think that you think of me  
Your on your own now  
And I'm alone and free

I know that I should get on with my life  
But a life live without you could never be right

As long as the stars shine down from the heaven  
As long as the river run to the sea  
I'll never get over you getting over me

I tried to smile so the hurt won't show  
Tell everybody I was glad to see you go  
But the tears just won't go away  
Loneliness found me looks like its here to stay

I know that I ought to find someone new  
But all I found is my self always thinking of you

As long as the stars shine down from the heaven  
As long as the river run to the sea  
I'll never get over you getting over me

Oh no matter what I do  
Each nights a life time to live through  
I can't go on like this  
I need your touch  
Your the only one I ever loved

And as long as the star shine down from the heaven  
As long as the river run to the sea  
I'll never get over you, getting over,  
I'll never get over you,  
I'll never get over you getting over me...

On the other hand, "It was a business proposal. Actually, it was a surprise for Aoi." Ruka said. "For me!" Aoi burst in. "Your brother knew that you like to design dresses and other stuff. So he planned to build the company a new product to be run by you. And that you will have your own building and your name on it. That's all I know." Ruka said. Aoi was astounded by the news and said cheerfully, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I really love my brother! Oh my god!"

As Mikan finished her song, she sat on the bench with her eyes covered by her bangs and frowning. Natsume arrived with a box of fluff puffs on his hand and saw Mikan in that position. He placed the box of fluff puffs in Mikan's lap and said "Eat. We still have a long way to go." Mikan tilted her head as she saw Natsume sat by her side. Her frown face turn into a sweet smile and then said cheerfully, "Thank you Natsume!"

* * *

the song, for the information of many, was entitled "I'll never get over you, getting over me" by MYMP... hope you like it! 


	9. The Gang and The Lovebirds

**Chapter 9: The Gang and The Lovebirds**

After finish eating, the lovebirds proceed to a store where ties are for sale. This time, Natsume is the one choosing for the best tie to buy. Mikan was just at his back. In about ten minutes, the ten ties were already packed and being carried by Natsume. Natsume said, "Hey what's the last thing to buy?" "Oh! Ten pieces of batteries." Mikan replied. "By the way, are you not going to place those ties in the car?" Mikan asked. "No" Natsume replied quickly. "Why?" Mikan again asked. "Because I can carry them all" Natsume reasoned. "Oh! Ok! Do you know where to buy some batteries?" Mikan again asked. "Huh?! Are you not getting tired of asking?" Natsume asked. "No, why?" Mikan replied. "Stupid girl! When will you ever learn?" Natsume answered. "Learn what? Natsume." Mikan asked again. Natsume, getting so impatient, stopped under a tree and looked at her. He was about to say something to shut her up when suddenly a big branch of tree was about to fall on Mikan. Natsume carried Mikan bridal style and he jumped his way to another tree as the branch of the tree fell. Mikan, not knowing what happened, was already on a branch of a tree with Natsume on her side, holding her back and her hands. Natsume was not aware of what position they are in because he was staring at the branch of the tree as it fell. On the other hand, Mikan noticed that she could hardly move because of their position.

"Uhm, hehe, Natsume." Mikan said as Natsume looked at her. "you might want to release me now because…" Mikan continued as Natsume abruptly let go of her hands and back causing Mikan to lose her balance. Natsume quickly hold her on her body making Mikan hug Natsume tightly. She was crying and her head was on Natsume's chest. Natsume was shocked but then he smiled and hugged Mikan in return then whispered to her, "I'm sorry. It's my fault. You can stop you're crying now little girl. We'll go down now so you won't be scared anymore…" Mikan sat up straight but still crying so Natsume handed down his white handkerchief. Mikan wiped her tears and then Natsume carried her again bridal style. As they got down already, Mikan stopped crying and said, "Thank you for saving my life again Natsume." From the statement of hers, Natsume smiled at her for her to feel better and then walked a bit to pick the packed ties that they just bought.

"Come on, we still have to buy those batteries." Natsume said cheerfully. "Oh my god!" Mikan suddenly said that made Natsume in a panic mode and said, "Why? What's the problem?" Mikan smiled and said, "For all those years, this is the first I see your smile and you know…" Mikan stopped and then Natsume, out of curiosity asked, "know what?" Mikan ran away, giggling and said "you look more handsome if you're going to smile always Mr. Hyuuga!" Natsume blushed, shook his head and whispered to himself, "This is the reason why I can't get over you for all these years… Mikan."

Natsume followed Mikan entered a hardware store but then when he reached the store, Mikan ran before him and said, "I almost forgot that I can't buy anything without you because I don't have any money." Mikan laughed as she pulled him in the store. "god!" That was the only thing Natsume can say. He paid for the batteries that Mikan chose and now all they have to do is to wait for the others. It was then about 10 am, so they still have 2 hours to wait. "Hey we still have a spare time! What do you say we tour the whole town for awhile?" "Great idea Natsume!" Mikan said. They walked and walked around the town until it was 11 am. "Natsume, would you mind if we still rest for awhile? I'm tired." Mikan asked as she saw a Sakura Tree nearby. "Let's rest there!" she said. The two walked to the tree and rest there. Mikan sat in the ground and in the opposite side is Natsume. "Hey did you get tired?" Mikan asked. "Of course! What do you think of me? A robot?" Natsume said. "Fine. Chill. Relax." Mikan said calmly.

After some silence, Mikan stood and went near Natsume. "What are you doing here?" asked Natsume. "Nothing. It's just so hard to talk especially when you can't see the person you're talking to." Mikan said then smiled. "Hmph! You just have to admit that you missed me." Natsume said teasingly. Mikan, who is already tired and doesn't have any time for argue, "Fine… I miss you Nat-su-me…" she said as she placed her head in Natsume's shoulders. "Sleep tight Mikan…" Natsume said in his thoughts. He is also tired so he planned to take a nap and placed his head on the tree's trunk.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is so happy because the plan – letting the flowerpot and the big branch fall – was working. Now, all they need to do is just one last accident before they could go back to the academy.

**30 minutes later…**

"Hey guys! Look I've found them!" Mucho shouted. The others ran to the Sakura tree, all pretending that they didn't know anything that happened to those two. "Ahh! Aren't they sweet?" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. They all laughed, but then, because of their noise, the two woke up and Mikan said groggily, "Hey? What are you guys doing here?" "Don't you remember that we're going to take our lunch here but then you we're sleeping there with Natsume the whole time?" Sumire demanded. "Oh yeah!" Mikan exclaimed. "So! How was your nap?" Ruka said. "Fine. I'm already hungry. Where are we supposed to eat?" Natsume said trying to change the topic. "Where do you want to eat guys?" Yuu asked the others. "I know! I saw an Italian Restaurant there! Why don't we go eat there?" Aoi declared. "Are all in favor of Aoi's suggestion?" Mucho said slowly and crazily. "Hey Mucho, what are you still doing there? The gang is already leaving and yet you're still under that tree?" Sumire yelled at his boyfriend.

"Rrrr… I don't know why I fell in love with that jerk?!" Sumire said regretfully as Mikan heard the statement she said, "When you like someone, you like them in spite of their faults. When you love someone, you love them with their faults..."

"So! How the heck did she come up with those words?" Sumire asked. "If you're inspired, you can make even a billion!" Koko answered. As they reached the restaurant, the waiter greeted them, "Good Afternoon, Madams and Seniors! Welcome to our brand new restaurant! I see you're 11; so you ought to as well sit ov'r there!" "Thank you for your warm welcome!" Mikan said. Natsume went to the comfort room while the others sat in a round table. The seating arrangements are as follow: Ruka, Hotaru, Aoi, Mikan, blank seat, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire, and Mucho. The chairs are exactly ten so when Natsume went to their table, he has no choice but to sit beside Mikan. (the seating arrangement was also part of the plan)

"So! What's thy order Madams and Seniors?" asked the waiter as he distributes the menu to each of them. "I'll go with the traditional pasta." Mucho quickly said. "Baked Mac for me!" Anna said. "Me also!" Nonoko said. "Pasta in Carbonara is my order!" Sumire said. "Lasagna Senior!" Aoi said. "Do you have crabs here?" Hotaru asked. "Of course Madam!" the waiter answered. "Then it's decided. That's my order!" Hotaru concluded. "I'll go with the pasta with meatballs." Ruka said. "How about you, Madam and Senior?" asked the waiter to Natsume and Mikan. "We'll go with the pasta of your specialty." Natsume ordered. As soon as Natsume stated their order, the waiter went away. "Wait! What kind of food did you order Natsume?" Mikan asked panicking. "Chill. Relax. Calm down." Natsume answered.

"Hey, that's my line for you!"

"Well, it also suits you in anyways."

"Hey Mister! Are you making fun of me again?"

"Ooops! I didn't say anything funny and they're not even laughing!"

"But it's obvious! You're making fun of me again!"

"I didn't say anything! It came from you!"

"Those two are quarreling again. For heaven's sake! Although, I missed that scene!" Mucho said. "It's better that way than they'll just stare at each other." Koko said. They were just stopped when they're orders came. "Wow, my food looks delicious! I hate to say this but thank you Natsume!" Mikan said looking at him cheerfully. They ate and finish their lunch. Everybody just finish their lunch when Hotaru said to Aoi quietly, "Hey, did you make sure Mikan left her wallet in her room?" "Of course! You know, I think it was my brother who bought all the things that you told Mikan to buy because she doesn't have any money with her right now!" Hotaru answered, "Good Job!" After that, "Wow! I'm so full! I think I can't stand alone!" Mucho said with a burp in the end. "Yeah, me too. I feel like my stomach's bursting anytime now." Yuu said. "I'm sorry to disturb you guys, but I just want you to know that this is an 'EAT YOUR OWN, PAY YOUR OWN' lunch. To the one who can't pay, he or she will wash the dishes of this restaurant." Hotaru said to them. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!" Mikan yelled and then continued, "Wait Hotaru! I left my money in my room a while ago! I don't have any money right now! Hotaru!" Everybody stood up and heading for the main door but Mikan followed Hotaru, begging her to pay for her, and Natsume who is still sitting on his chair.

"HOTTTTTAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, oh please!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan yelled as she held Hotaru's hands very tight. After a couple more begging, Mikan just let go of her hand and said, "It was just washing dishes! I know I can do it!" Mikan stood and walked through the restaurant again. On the other hand, Natsume stood and went to the counter and paid the bill of his food and Mikan's food. When Mikan entered the restaurant, he saw Natsume who is about to go out already and said, "Hey, little girl, where are you going?" Mikan stopped and said, "Oh! Hehehe, hi there! I'm going to wash the dishes because I wasn't able to pay for my food! Hehehe! See you tonight!" then she hurriedly ran away, but before she can go far enough, Natsume grabbed her hand and said, "No need to wash the dishes. I already paid for your food. You can now go and do your last minute shopping." After saying that, Natsume let go of her hand and he was about to walk away when, "THANK YOU NATSUME!!" Mikan yelled and unexpectedly, she hugged him with her hands wrapped around his neck. Mikan was astounded of what she has done when she suddenly put her hands back to her hips. "Oops, hehehe. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mikan said in panic mode. Natsume just walked away and said, "Just do your shopping thing!" Mikan just followed him. They were quiet the whole time while searching for their companions. Until, "Mikan! Natsume! We're here!" Anna and Nonoko shouted. The two just went there without any word. They went inside the store. Natsume went with the boys who are sitting in a bench while Mikan went where the other girls are – choosing their accessories.

They bought their own and when finished at exactly 3 pm, that is 2 hours before the party, they all headed home. "Mikan, you ride with Natsume and we'll just take the bus." Sumire demanded. Mikan, who is still guilty of what she had done, just nodded. The others went in the bus while Natsume and Mikan ride on the car. Riding on a car about a minute after Mikan took a deep breath and said with her eyes covered by her bangs, "I'm sorry for what I've done a while ago, I was just shocked, hope you can for-", she was cut off when Natsume suddenly said, "It's nothing, polka dots, forget it like nothing unusual ever happened." "Ok, you said it!" Mikan said with a bit of guilt inside her. Still bowing her head, Natsume noticed it. Uncertain of what he is supposed to do, he brought out of his pocket a red small box (but not as the size of the ring) and tossed it to Mikan's lap. Surprised of what it is, she asked, "What is this?" "Open it." Natsume demanded. Mikan opened it and saw a silver bracelet with dangling stones of garnet. "Wow! Is this for me?" Mikan asked directly. "That's why I gave it to you little girl." Natsume replied with the duh-tone.

"This is unexpected! And what's the occasion?"

"Hotaru happened to ask me to buy you that."

"And why is it garnet?"

"Maybe because of your birthstone."

"Oh yeah, my birth month is January! This is so nice! Although, this costs a lot from how it looks like."

"You don't need to pay me."

"But…"

"If you want to pay me, then pay me, but I will not accept it."

"Fine… Anyway, thanks! Very much!"

Mikan has been staring the bracelet until they reached the dormitory. There they proceed to their own rooms, both the women and the men, to prepare for the party that night…


	10. Tonight is the Night

**Chapter 10: Tonight is the NIGHT**

Mikan, before going directly to her room, went first to the Sakura tree. There, she stood beside the tree, look around the venue, and said, "The party tonight will sure be successful! Everything has already been prepared – from the program to the food to be served later. Well, that means I should also get ready already!" She went to her room, but then, she forgot that her dress was in Hotaru's room; so, she went to Hotaru's room and knocked. As the door opens, it reveals a woman of purple crush chiffon strapless evening gown with beads on top and her hair that is straightened that gently reaches her shoulder. Mikan was astounded of what she saw and said, "Hotaru, is that you?" Hotaru suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Hotaru was already done preparing herself and said, "You can just change here in my room; anyway, all the materials were here already. Come on, I'll fix your hair and your face first." Mikan sat on a chair and in her front is a mirror. Hotaru placed a light make-up on her face because that is what suits her best while her hair has a curl at the end. While fixing Mikan, she suddenly said, "Oh, Hotaru, thanks for the bracelet! It was very lovely and I love it!"

"What bracelet?"

"The bracelet with dangling garnet stones all over it and you know it's very heavy!"

"Garnet! That means those stones are real and way too expensive for me to buy you one knowing that you might just lose it!"

"For your information, I do not loose any of my stone jewelries!"

"Who said that I'm the one who bought that thing?"

"Natsume! Why? Isn't it that you asked Natsume to buy this bracelet and give it to me?"

"Huh?! Natsume told you that?"

"Ya!"

Hotaru didn't answer and pause. Then suddenly…

"I think I already know what happened."

"What 'what happened'? Haven't I just told you yet what really happened?"

"Let's put it this way, the bracelet that Natsume gave you is the one that he really bought but I – did – not – tell – him – to – buy – that – thing! Don't you know how much it costs?"

"Then why is it that he bought it and gave it to me?"

"Simple. He gave that to you for a purpose – it's either because of an occasion or because he is still in love with you!"

"Still in love? Are you kidding me? Natsume never fell in love with me, in fact, I'm the one who fell in love with him but that was a long time ago and…"

"And what, idiot?"

"He's already getting married."

"Married? Really?! And who the heck is the unfortunate girl?"

Their conversation suddenly stopped when someone knocked on the door and opened it, it was Aoi. She has been at the door, listening to their conversation and she has already finished fixing herself. She wears a cocktail dress of a superbly elegant black taffeta and her hair is tied on one side with a black velvet ribbon. She entered the room, jumping with joy and said, "Hey, guess what, I just heard my brother talking to someone on a phone and they're talking about a proposal! It's a proposal for a new product that will be endorsed by the company! And, that's not all – I am the one that's going to handle that product and everything! Oh! I'm so happy! Please don't tell my brother that I already know what his surprise proposal will be!"

"Oh! Really!" Hotaru exclaimed as if she doesn't know anything about their plan of telling Mikan that what she have heard is just not true, then she continued and asked, "hey, idiot! What is it your saying?" "Ow, nothing…. hehehe just never mind those statements of mine." Mikan replied and just said in her thoughts, "That means, Natsume isn't really going to be married! How jerk am I! And because of that, I drank and was put into danger but then I was saved by the one who made me cry! How ironic is that?!" "I have to go back to my room to get my other accessories! See ya later!" Aoi said as she bade good-bye to the other two. Hotaru continued fixing Mikan's hair while Mikan just remained quiet.

Meanwhile at Natsume's room…

"Hey Natsume! I'm already done! How about you…" Ruka said as he fixes his watch and then continued, "are you planning to do it now?"

"What 'it'?"

"Oh come on! Tell you feelings for Mikan!"

"What 'feelings' are you talking about?"

"Oh god! I know that you're still in love with her for all this time!"

"And how the hell did you come up with that kind of conclusion?"

"I can feel it! And this is the reason why until now you haven't court any girl yet!"

"Because I don't have any time for those stupid things!"

"Who the hell are you kidding? Me or yourself? The whole world already knows that you're in love with her and she is in love with you; so, why the hell you two haven't had any guts to tell that to each other? Are you two just stubborn or dumb?!" After that statement of Ruka, he went out of his room and went somewhere else just to cool himself. On the other hand, Natsume said, "You just don't understand, Ruka, but I hope someday you will." In the midst of the Northern Forest and above a tree, a man there stood and said, "One more chance nullifier, but if you break our agreement, I'll just break you in pieces."

Meanwhile in Anna's room where Sumire and Nonoko are also there…

"Sumire you look awesome!" Anna said to Sumire who is wearing a low waist polyester satin dress with ruffle train and a left side split open, her hair is tied on one shoulder with curls. "Thank you Anna! You too look gorgeous in your dress!" Sumire said to Anna who wears a long burgundy evening dress that is pinned with a rose of same color at the left waist and her hair is straight with tiara on her head. "By the way, where's Nonoko?" Sumire asked. "Looking for me!" Nonoko said as she suddenly went out of the restroom. She was wearing a straight neckline, full-length and two-piece gown that is black and white; her hair is tied on a back ponytail. "You look great Nonoko!" Anna exclaimed. "Thanks! You guys look wonderful too!" Nonoko complimented them. "Ooh! I can't wait to see the others!" Sumire said. "Then, let's go!" Nonoko said as she approached the door. Nonoko opened the door, revealing three manly men – Mucho, Yuu, and Koko – all wearing their tuxedos. The boys have this is-that-my-girl-friend reaction. They just stared at them when Sumire suddenly said, "Can you let us out?" The boys returned to their senses and said in unison, "Of course, my ladies!" The girls had their way and they went straight to the venue and sat in a round table – which is fit for 11 people. There they met Aoi and Ruka.

Meanwhile in Hotaru's room….

Mikan was staring at the gown that was hanging in a closet. This was the gown that Hotaru told her to wear but then she is hesitating and said, "Isn't this gown 'over'?". Hotaru was fixing her bed when she said, "What over, idiot? Just go to the bathroom and change! The party is about to start any minute now! Make it fast!" Mikan, upon hearing this, went to the bathroom carrying the gown and changed. After a few minutes, she went out and then Hotaru said quickly, "Wear the bracelet that Natsume gave you and do you have any appropriate necklace?" "Yes, I do have one but it's in my room" Mikan replied. "Get it then proceed in the venue, I'll be waiting there for you!" Hotaru said, but Mikan just nodded. They both went to their agreed places – Mikan went to her room and wore a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket and the garnet bracelet; Hotaru went to the venue and talked to Aoi.

In the venue where everyone is except for Mikan…

Hotaru dragged Aoi near the stage and gave her a paper then said, "Aoi, you will be the one to host the program. This will be the format of the program, I have asked all of them about the program except that of Mikan, but I know that she will. Mikan will be arriving here any minute now and after five minutes, start the program. Are we clear on that?" Aoi just nodded for the things that she is supposed to do are too many and she thinking if she could ask any help from anyone. After a couple of minutes, Mikan arrived and Natsume who was just sitting down, first saw her. He was astonished and couldn't move in his place. It seems that he was suddenly occupied. The others saw Natsume's behavior when Koko said, "Natsume are you alright?" Then, Natsume didn't reply so the others placed their eyes where Natsume is staring. There, they saw a princess wearing  
an elegant high-end chameurse ivory ball gown. The ladies stood to go near her then Sumire said, "You're so fabulous, girl! I like your attire! I love it!" "It's so beautiful!" Anna exclaimed. "You go girl! I know that before this night ends, someone will propose to you!" Nonoko concluded. "Hehehe, you look wonderful too guys! How can you say so, Nonoko?" Mikan asked. "Ow, come on! With that kind of beauty, even I can also assure you that!" Sumire agreed. "Oh guys, please, don't think that way! Let's just enjoy this night because tomorrow, we're all leaving! Right!" Mikan said. "Ok, fine! You said it!" Anna said.

The girls are about to sit in their table when suddenly Aoi started, "Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen! I will be your host for tonight! Moreover, for those who don't know me, I'm Aoi Hyuuga, the younger sister of your classmate, Natsume Hyuuga! Well, to start, may I invite your dearest adviser, Mr. Narumi to come up here on stage for a couple of inspiring words! Let's all give him a round of applause!" With that, everybody clapped their hands and Mr. Narumi made his way to the stage while the three ladies are still standing. "Good evening my wonderful students! It has been some time since we last met each other. I can still remember the times when you guys are in your classroom, sometimes; one is being left alone so, just like the old days, I prepared a sitting arrangement for you all!" Mr. Narumi exclaimed. "What!" the students became noisy; all complaining that until now that they're all grown up, sitting arrangements are necessary. Mr. Narumi then continued, "In the back of each chairs are your names,

that means, that is where you are supposed to sit. I'm now giving you 5 minutes to look for your own chairs! Time starts now!"

All of the students stood and look for their own chair; all have their own chair except for Mikan and Natsume who is standing under a tree. "There are only three chairs left; that means that on one of them is my name." She went to the chair and saw the name AOI in it. She looked for another and found out that it was her name and beside it is another chair but no one's sitting on it; so she looked at its back and saw the name NATSUME in it. She sat down and saw that the persons in that table are also Sumire and the others. "WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!! This can't be! Mr. Narumi, what the hell are you thinking? He's been my seatmate since I started studying here and now, he is still my seatmate!" Everybody heard Mikan's complaints, Mr. Narumi said, "Mikan, just like what I've said a while ago, I arranged you in a way where you'll not be alone for the rest of the night. Do you understand?"

"But you can just place my chair beside Hotaru's."

"If I'll place you beside Hotaru, you will just disturb her because she's with Ruka."

"How about Anna or Nonoko or Sumire?"

"They have boy friends already Mikan!"

"Then why does it have to be Natsume?"

"Because Natsume is single and you too are single; so I may pair you two as well."

"But Aoi is also single!"

She will be hosting the program tonight that's why she might not be able to keep her eye on you?!"

"This is so unfair!"

"Just shut up! I'm also tired of sitting beside you! But thanks for finding my chair!" Natsume burst in. "Natsume! I hate you!" Mikan exclaimed. "They're starting it again!" Yuu concluded. "I wonder in what way will that conversation end?" Mucho asked teasingly as the two continue to argue. "This will be a memorable night, I tell you guys!" Koko said…


	11. Interludes

**Chapter 11: Interludes**

Everything was settled, their sitting arrangements is like this: Mikan, Natsume, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, Hotaru, Aoi, Sumire and Mucho. (it is a round table guys, so everybody has their seatmates except that Mikan doesn't want Mucho to her seatmate) Meanwhile, the lovebirds are still arguing about their chair when suddenly Mr. Narumi yelled, "Could you two quit the arguing? You two didn't change a bit since I last saw you. Anyway, back to my speech. I'm glad that this reunion was organized and that we can spend our time together even for a little while. I would not make this speech long and let's start the party!" Then, he handed over Aoi the microphone and made his way to down the stage. "Thank you, Mr. Narumi! And now, to start the program, we have the very first number and it's from the one and only Mucho and Sumire!" Everybody clapped as the pair was being called. Sumire and Mucho, on the other hand, stood as they made their way to the stage. When they reached the stage, Aoi gave them two microphones and said, "Good Luck!" The two climbed through the stage's stairs and stand their. Sumire said, "Music please!" And together they danced to the tune of this song…

When marimba rhythms start to play

Dance with me, make me sway

Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore

Hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze

Bend with me, sway with ease

When we dance you have a way with me

Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor

Dear, but my eyes will see only you

Only you have that magic technique

When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins

Long before it begins

Make me thrill as only you know how

Sway me smooth, sway me now

Sway me, take me

Thrill me, hold me

Bend me, ease me

You have a way with me

Sway (sway)

Other dancers may be on the floor

Dear, but my eyes will see only you

Only you have that magic technique

When we sway I go weak

I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins

Long before it begins

Make me thrill as only you know how

Sway me smooth, sway me now

Make me thrill as only you know how

Sway me smooth, sway me now

Make me thrill as only you know how

Sway me smooth, sway me now

Sway me

Sway me

Sway me now

The chemistry of the couple was very powerful that made every audience have their 'ohs' and 'ahs'. An unforgettable performance that made the audience stands! All clapped and Mikan said, "I didn't know that they can dance very well!" "You just have to admit that you can't dance that well and that you are jealous!", Natsume suddenly butted in. "Oh yeah! Maybe you're the one who can't dance!" Mikan demanded. The two stopped when Aoi said, "What a very energetic dance number is that! Thank you Mucho and Sumire! It's already dark and I think most of you are already hungry! Without further ado, I now open the banquet at the back to be open! Everybody can now eat!" People stood and got their food except that of Mikan's group who waited for all the others to finish before they get to avoid being sandwiched by people. As the others, finished getting their food, Mikan, and the others stood and with Mucho leading the way, Natsume, and Mikan at the back, they got their food. After that, they proceed to their table already. All of them ate while Mikan and Natsume are not talking to each other.

Meanwhile, a silhouette standing in a tree branch and staring at them said, "One more and our agreement have failed! Murder will already take place, my dear nullifier! Don't ask who will it be? I know that you know HIM very well!" and then an evil smile took placed in his face.

After a couple of minutes, Aoi said, "To bring us an inspiring number while having our sumptuous dinner, may I call on Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, and Koko!" The four made their way to the stage and Aoi handed over the four microphones and wished good luck. "This song is dedicated to a friend of ours! It is up to you to know who he or she is! Hope you'll make the right guess and the clues are on the song so listen very well! Figure it out yourself! Good luck!" Koko said as they made their audience think harder. The four sang and this was their song…

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

And there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart... mm.. mmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

After their song, Mikan asked, "I wonder, who is that friend they are referring to?" "Maybe you didn't listen to the song that well that's why you don't know who it is." Natsume answered with his whole pride. "Why? Do you know who he or she is?" Mikan asked him challengingly. "Yes." Natsume answered coldly. "Really, then tell it to me then if you really know who is that person!" Mikan said teasingly. "Why should I tell it to you? They said that figure it yourselves! Aren't you listening?" Natsume said. On the other hand, one of the students said, "I think I already know to whom that song is dedicated!"

"Really! Who?" asked the other student.

"I think it's for Mikan."

"Why? How did you know?"

"If you're going to analyze the lyrics of the song very well, it is what happened to Natsume after Mikan and him got closer to each other. That happened back in our schooldays! If I'm not mistaken, Anna and the others want either Natsume or Mikan to tell their feelings to each other before this reunion ends; however, it is very hard to push Natsume to tell it that's why they chose Mikan and agreed to tell it to her through a song. I just wonder if she got the meaning of the song."

"Oh yeah! You're right! But why is it that they're not telling it to each other yet when the whole student body already knows it? Is it possible that they're not in love with each other anymore? What do you think?"

"I don't know but I just hope their hearts are still beating for each other. What do you say we observe them to know if they're still in love with each other?"

"That's a very nice idea! Count me on that!"

Meanwhile at the tree branch, "That's it nullifier! You have just broken our agreement! Prepare for my reunion gift for you, my dear traitor! I'll just wait for the perfect timing! An agreement is an agreement and even you don't have the right to break it!"

**Back to the program…**

"Wow! That's a trivia we have there! Does anyone have a guess of he or she is? And do our singers plan somehow to tell it to us?" Aoi said, pretending that she doesn't know who that mysterious person is but actually it's all part of their plan. "We'll just leave our colleagues the guess of who this person really is. Right guys!" Yuu said as a speaker of the four, while the other three just nodded. Aoi answered, "Ok! Our singers just refused to tell us who the person really is! Moving on, I guess almost everyone are about to finish their food. To offer us another song number, may I call on an impromptu number from none other than, Ms. Mikan Sakura!" Everybody yelled and whistled while Mikan was surprised and said, "Wait no one informed me about that!" "Idiot! That's why it's called 'IMPROMPTU' meaning unprepared or you just don't wanna do it 'cause you don't know how to sing? Right, polka dots?" Natsume said teasingly. "Fine! Then I'll show you the right way to sing a song! Watch and learn you pervert!" Mikan said as she stand and walk her way to the stage. After reaching Aoi, she said, "Aoi, why is this so sudden? I haven't thought of an appropriate song for this evening." "Relax. Just stand there and sign whatever you feel like singing. Use this chance to tell someone what you really feel." Aoi said as to Mikan to put her courage up so Aoi handed the microphone to Mikan and went up to the stage. She stood at the center and she can see all her former classmates, with her hands shaking in fear of being off tune, she took a very deep breath and began to sing from her heart…

If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way

And I... Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always love you  
You My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

And I... Will always love you  
I... Will always love you  
You, ooh

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love

And I... Will always love you  
I... Will always love you  
[Repeat

I, I will always love  
You... You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..

Oooh  
Ooohhh

"Her voice is amazing! This is the first time I heard it! It has a very high pitch! Maybe, for all this time, she may not be that good I academics but she's very good in singing!" Natsume said in his thoughts. During the song, Natsume can see the tears flowing down her cheeks. It's like the song want to say something to him that Mikan can't exactly say to him directly. As the song progresses, Mikan's tears just keeps on rolling down and as it ends, people had their applauses and all cheering for her. She went down the stage as she wiped her tears away, handed the microphone to Aoi, and went back to her seat. Natsume, seeing that Mikan is still a bit crying, lent his handkerchief, and said, "Here, stop your crying and just enjoy the rest of the night. You look ugly when you cry." then he smiled. Mikan accepted his handkerchief and said as she smiled at him, "Thank you very much, Natsume."

* * *

The first song is entitled Sway by the Pussycat Dolls. The second song is Listen to my heart by DHT and the last song is I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston 


	12. Away from Danger

**Chapter 12: Away from Danger**

(Guys, remember that the party arrangement is like this: the stage is facing the building's academy – not the northern forest; tables and chairs are in front of the stage while the banquet is at the back of the tables and chairs; Mikan and company's table is at the very back)

"Agreement is an agreement nullifier; if you break it, you will suffer. Let's just see whether he can still see the sunrise tomorrow!" the silhouette on a tree said before he goes down. When he reached the ground, he walked straight ahead – heading to the party.

Staring blankly at the trees, Mikan saw a familiar figure walking towards them. As the figure gets nearer, she can already tell whom it is. She suddenly whispered to herself, as she still stares at the figure, "No way! It can't be!" Even though it's a whisper, Natsume heard it though. He looked at Mikan and said, "What's 'it can't be'?" Still, Mikan didn't answer so Natsume decided to look at the direction where Mikan has been staring. There he found also the figure, the figure of a man wearing all black except for his eye mask that is white. He also wears many rings of different sizes. As this figure approaches, Natsume, little by little, knew who it was. It was Persona. A man that once controlled his life; but now, they're on their own ways. Natsume stood and shouted which caught everybody's attention, "What are you doing here? You're not invited!" Persona just continued walking until he reached near the stage and said, "Relax, black cat! I'm not gonna control you again. I'm just here to ask for my payment. A payment due to some misunderstandings or a payment due to some agreement that was broken!"

"What do you mean 'payment'?"

"Why don't you ask yourself or someone very important to you?"

"I've already followed your orders for almost a lifetime! Won't you stop bother us and get a life of your own?"

"Chill. I only want my payment and after that I'm leaving already."

"How much do you want? I can pay you!"

"Aaaa… Money is not the form of payment that I want."

"Then what is it!"

"A life for a life. That's what I call REPAY!"

"What do you mean life?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask someone else who have this kind of knowledge?"

"Who is this someone? Don't fool me or your dead meat!"

"I won't tell it because she doesn't want me to!"

"Who's this 'she'?"

"Ooops… My tongue slipped!"

"Who's this 'she'?! Answer me!!!"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! And I won't tell it! And I won't tell it! And I won't tell it! And I won't tell it! And I won't tell it! And I won't tell it!"

Persona was stopped when Mikan suddenly stood and walk into Natsume, "Stop it! What the hell do you need?" "Hmm… I know that you know it already girl!", Persona replied.

Natsume suddenly asked Mikan, "What's the meaning of this?"

Quietness and tension are being felt all throughout the place. Mr. Narumi is currently standing up near Natsume and the others. Aoi, who was supposed to be at the front, immediately went close to her brother. "What now, black cat? Can't find the right person to ask? Why don't you look around again?" Persona said teasingly. "Stop this foolishness Persona! Just spit out the reason and leave this place!" Natsume said angrily as he slowly place a fire on his hands. As Natsume did this, Mikan suddenly stood up and still hiding her eyes with tears, walk pass Natsume and the others until she reached a small center aisle. Standing still, Natsume ran in front of her and said, "Are you out of your mind? Why are you here?" "No! Stop this stupidity of yours, Persona! What do you need?", Mikan said bursting out all her anger with tears in her eyes while Natsume is at her back who doesn't know what to do. "I guess you already know what I want, Sakura?" Persona said to her. "Wait! Stop! I don't understand! What's happening here?" Mucho said. "We don't know either!", Sumire said blankly.

Their questions were stopped when Mikan suddenly said, "Take me instead of him!" "Well, let see? If you're going to compare the capacity of your powers to him. If calculated, it will be…" Persona was cut off when Natsume said manly, "I don't know exactly what you're talking about but I will not let you take her away from us. The death of mine will only be the key before you can take her away!" "Ow, a fight is it! It's decided then! If you die, the nullifier is mine; if not, then she is yours – which I think will never happen.", Persona said horribly. "What are you doing! You have nothing to do with this! Don't waste you life on such a silly fight. It's just me!", Mikan protested to Natsume who is currently removing his coat and preparing to fight. "Yeah, right! Because that's my biggest problem! It's just 'you'!...", Natsume paused while Mikan upon hearing this, stopped her blabbering and kept quiet. Natsume, after his pause, continued, "Aoi, let her sit on the chair. Guard her so that she won't interrupt our fight." Aoi followed what her brother had told her to do and Mikan just followed where Aoi was going.

Mikan, who is still crying, sat on the chair. She can clearly see what's going on the fight. On the other hand, Natsume and Persona are currently fighting each other. Persona was not anymore the person who has limited powers; but the person who managed to let his alice became even stronger. "On my second attack, you will die!", Persona challenged him. "Let's just see!", Natsume said as he ran towards him with a flame in his hand. When Natsume reached him, he punched and punched him; however, Persona just kept on avoiding and avoiding it. After almost a minute, Natsume turned back and said, "Darn you!" "What? Are you finish?", Persona answered. With that, Persona created a black tornado that went to Natsume. The tornado made Natsume wounded and his body is covered by blood already. His clothes are already tearing off and worse, his alice is not working on him anymore. Natsume is now lying on the floor, blood is already flowing down his mouth and he can barely stand up. "What now, black cat! Tired already? We're just starting the fight! Don't tell me you want to give up already?", Persona said proudly because he's still standing and doesn't have any wounds. "No! I'-ll fi-ght beca-use of a rea-son! And what-ev-er hap-pen, I wi-ll no-t re-gre-t a-ny-thi-ng!" Natsume said strongly as he slowly stands. "Really! Then that's nice! Prepare for your death!", Persona warns him as he collects all his energy into a ball.

The others are shocked and completely astound of what's currently happening. No one would move from where each stands, when Mr. Narumi suddenly said, "Persona! Don't do this to your former student! Are you insane?" Persona, who is too proud of himself, said, "Shut up! This is my fight!" Then, he threw the ball to Mr. Narumi making the teacher lie helplessly on the floor. The others ran towards him except that of Mikan who just stood near him. Mikan, who is still crying, whispered to herself, "No! This can't be happening! I agreed on the agreement for you to be happy, and for you to live your life well! This is not the way I want it to end! It can't be!" As she finished what she's supposed to say, Persona formed a ball again and suddenly threw to Natsume; however, Mikan suddenly ran to block his attack. A stunning white light appear that covered the whole academy. It occurred for almost a minute. Everyone hid their eyes so not to be struck by the white light. After almost a minute, the white light disappeared. Revealing a Persona who is lying dead on the ground and Natsume sitting on the ground while Mikan is lying weakly in his arms.

The others were all alarmed and quickly approached the lovebirds. Natsume said, "Idiot! Why the hell did you that? Don't you know that you can kill yourself! Are you out if your mind!" Upon hearing this, Mikan smiled and weakly said, "You have been saving my life since we arrived here at the academy. This is my way of paying it!" "So what if I've saved you! It doesn't matter! What I want to know is the reason why you blo-", Natsume was cut off when Mikan suddenly said as she raises her hands to his lips, "I'm glad that you're safe Natsu-!" Mikan wasn't able to finish her sentence when suddenly her hands fell down of Natsume's lips and her eyes were shut. The others can't move. What happened? All was in silence when Mucho suddenly said, "MIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

sorry if it's late! very very late! i got sick! 


	13. Is she DEAD or ALIVE?

**Chapter 13: Is she DEAD or ALIVE?**

Mr. Narumi has already stood up after he heard Mucho's shout. Mucho continued as he cried as if there is no tomorrow, "Oh Mikan! You can't die! You can't! Don't leave us especially Natsume!" Natsume, whose head is bowed, tilted it and said, "Idiot! The girl is not yet dead! She just fell asleep because of her sudden use of strong alice!" "Ow, hahahaha! I didn't know that! I'm sorry!", Mucho answered. On the other hand, the academy's guard picked up Persona's body away. Natsume carried Mikan on his arms (bridal style) as he said to the others, "I'm just going to bring her to her room. Just meet us there." Then Natsume walked away, leaving the others. He walked into the hallway and into Mikan's room. He laid her into her bed. He stared at her for almost some time thinking what is the agreement and why did she agree to it. After a while he said, "Thank you for saving my life…. Mikan.", then he smiled at her. He held her hair then said, "I know you'll be fine."

Meanwhile…

Hotaru said to the others, "We still have to find out what the agreement is. We just can't forget it!" Ruka nodded and said, "Yeah! But for the meantime, we should heal Mr. Narumi's wounds first." They cured their teacher's wounds for fifteen minutes then they proceed to Mikan's room.

Back to Mikan's room…

He sat in a chair and then he saw that her silver necklace with a heart shape pendant slowly comes off her neck. Natsume got it and saw that the string was cut off then said, "Maybe because of Persona's strong attack." Looking at the shiny heart shaped pendant, he noticed that it can be opened. When he opened the pendant, he saw that there was message that was carved in it. He couldn't read it, though, because it is of different language. It was written this way, "_Noch verliebt in den flamecaster..._" Still staring at it, he was shocked when Aoi suddenly opened the door. Hotaru and company stepped in with Mr. Narumi as Natsume hid the necklace in his pocket. Ruka then asked, "How is she?" "She's fine.", Natsume answered coldly as his wounds ache. "Guys, we still need to cure Natsume's wounds!", Ruka shouted to the others. Anna and Nonoko brought with them the bandages while Sumire brought the medicine. The three of them cured Natsume's wounds. Hotaru, on the other hand, sat beside Mikan and said to her softly, "I know that you did that for a reason. A reason that you hid from me through all these years; although, I know that this is somehow related to Natsume and… and…." Hotaru paused as she was strucked and then said, "Aoi. Can it be?"

"Guys!", shouted Hotaru to the others as they all paid attention to her, "do you remember the day that Aoi arrived in the academy? The day when Natsume finally found her sister." Anna, Nonoko and Sumire have finished curing Natsume already that's why, Natsume already stood up and went near Hotaru and so the others. "Yeah! If I am not mistaken, that was a week before our graduation, a week before we left the academy. Right, Natsume?", Ruka concluded as Natsume nodded. "That was also the time when Mr. Narumi said to us that Mikan already left the academy because of some important matters.", Yuu recalled. "Ok, Mr. Narumi! Do you know something about this agreement! Spit it out or you'll never see the sunrise again!", Sumire said angrily as she approaches her teacher like a giant. "Hehehe, relax my dear. Honestly, Mikan left a letter on that day saying that she has to leave early because of some important matters. I showed the letter to Hotaru and Ruka. She also said on the letter that if Natsume asks where she is, the words I should tell to him is…", Mr. Narumi paused when Natsume burst in and said, "Smile because you should be happy by now." The others were shock because little by little, the events are somehow being connected.

Mr. Narumi then said, "I'm glad because you still remember it. Anyway, her letter also tells that her diploma is already with her. I just don't know how she got her diploma knowing that only teachers can… Persona!" "What's up with Persona?", Mucho asked. "Can it be that Persona's the one who helped her get her diploma?", Koko said to them. "That's what I'm also thinking!", Mr. Narumi said decisively. "Yeah! Cause I just read it from your mind!", Koko suddenly said as Mucho laughs to death. "Stop your stupidity, guys! This is no time for your corny jokes! We need to solve our problem!", Anna said to them.

"By the way, before I forgot! You were holding something like a necklace when I suddenly opened the door, my dear brother!", Aoi said

"What 'something'?"

"I don't know! But I saw you hid it in your pocket!"

"You must be tired already. Go to your room and sleep."

"No! I really saw it! stop acting like you don't know anything!"

"Cause I really don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh come on, brother! I just wanna see it!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat!"

"I am not a spoiled brat! I just want to see it!"

Aoi forces his brother to show it as she reaches for his pocket and took it out. After doing that for the fifth time, Aoi became successful! There, she saw a silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. "Hey, this looks familiar! I know I have seen it already!", Aoi asked herself. Then, Hotaru said, "It's Mikan's necklace." "Oh yeah! But how did you get it?", Aoi asked her brother as her brother sits again on his chair. "It came off her neck because of Persona's strong attack.", Natsume answered to his sister. "Really?!", Aoi demanded. "Hey! Can I see that?", Sumire said to Aoi. "It's shiny!", Sumire complimented. "Open it Sumire!", shouted Anna and Nonoko in unison. Sumire opened it and said, "There's a message but I can't seem to understand it!" Natsume, upon hearing this, ignored them and then sat facing the wall and away from Mikan. "It's a different language!", Anna said. "Let me see! Let me see!", Hotaru asked. "It's written in a German Language! I didn't know Mikan would let her necklace carved in to this kind of language!", Hotaru concluded.

"It's german! Really! I can understand german! I wanna read it!", Aoi said joyfully as she caught her brother's attention but her brother doesn't show it. "It reads this way: '_Noch verliebt in den flamecaster..'. _But in our language, it says that 'Still in love with the…' " Aoi paused as Natsume's eyes grew big (although, no one sees him). "With the what?!", Sumire demanded. "Spill it out Aoi!", requested Anna. "the… the…", Aoi continued. "The what?", Hotaru asked as Aoi walks through Natsume then said, "fla-me-cas-ter…" Natsume covered his eyes by his bangs as Aoi turns back to the others who are all silent. "Does this really mean Mikan is still in love with Natsume? You should be happy with that Natsume!", Mucho asked as he broke the silence. "Well, that's what the pendant says and that is WHAT the whole academy knows from the start!", Mr. Narumi said teasingly.

Everybody smiled as Natsume is still in his position. Then he thought, "From the start? Is that pendant true? If she's still in love with me, why did she suddenly leave me? I thought she's angry with me because of my teasing but neither Hotaru knows the reason why. There must be a reason for all of this."

"Do you think this necklace has something to do with the agreement between Persona and Mikan?", Yuu said. "Maybe it does.", Koko said. "But how are we supposed to know what the agreement really is, knowing that Persona is behind all of this?" Ruka asked.

Then suddenly, someone knocked on the door and said, "Narumi! I've been looking for you! Don't you know that I've searched for all the rooms in the academy! I was alarmed by the white light!" "Who is he, Mr. Narumi?", Hotaru asked. "He is my co-teacher. His name is Mr. Yamato.", Mr. Narumi answered. Mr. Yamato has a black hair wearing blue polo and black pants and has the same height as Mr. Narumi. "I saw the white light a while ago. Where did that come from? He or she has a very strong alice!", Mr. Yamato said. "It came from our friend, Mikan who is currently resting.", Anna answered. "She must've been very tired because of the release of that strong alice.", Mr. Yamato said. The others nodded in agreement. The teacher sat beside Mr. Narumi and said, "I see you have many wounds! The guy in black and wears many rings and jewels must've done this to you! Right?" Mr. Narumi smiled as Yuu asked, "How did you know that?" "Mr. Yamato has an alice to know what happened in the past.", Mr. Narumi said. "Really! Then we can use that to know what agreement happened between Persona and Mikan!", Aoi shouted. "Can we use your alice sir?", asked Ruka. "If that is the only way for you to know what really happened to your friend.", Mr. Yamato answered. When Mr. Yamato used his alice, he saw what happened from the very start – when Mikan was still an elementary student.

After a minute, he shook his head and said, "I already know what happened but I can't explain it! Mikan's alice is blocking it!" "Oh no! what do we do now?", Mucho asked. "Why is Mikan blocking it by her own alice?", Nonoko asked. "It only means that after a long time of not using her alice, she lost her control of it.", Mr. Narumi. "But how are going to know what Mr. Yamato saw?", Ruka asked. "I know! Use my invention!", Hotaru said. She takes out a hat with many cables connecting a mini projector and another wire that's to be connected in the outlet. She placed the hat into Mr. Yamato's head then arranged the mini projector. "When I said go, use your alice already. Ok?", Hotaru said as Mr. Yamato nodded in agreement.


	14. Precious Pasts

**Chapter 14: Precious pasts**

The projector is currently working but it is blurry. "Hotaru, what's happening? Why is it that we can't see it clearly?", Ruka asked her girlfriend. "There's nothing wrong with my projector, it's just… it's just…", she paused as she looked around and found Mucho doing something. "It's just Permy's stupid boyfriend that's stepping on the wire that's why the electricity won't work!", Hotaru shouted as she holds Mucho sleeves up. "Hey, be careful with my boyfriend!", Sumire demanded. "Ok, here it goes! Go!", Hotaru said as Mr. Yamato started producing his Alice. _At that moment, they saw a young Mikan talking to a young Natsume that's reading a comic book under a tree saying, "Hey Natsume! Can you go with me at the Central Town? Please! Please!" _

"_No!"_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm busy reading? Can't you see?"_

"_You can read that while walking to through the Central Town." _

"_Keep your mouth shut! I can't concentrate!"_

"_I'll only keep quiet if you go with me!"_

"_No!"_

"_NAAAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Fine! Fine! Fine! Just shut up!"_

"_You're going to go with me already! Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?"_

"_Ya!"_

"_We're going to the Central town! We're going to the Central town! We're going to the Central town! We're going to the Central town!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Hehehehe! I'm glad you can come!", Mikan said as she smiled at Natsume making him blush. _

"Stupid video!", Natsume said as the others can hear it. "I didn't know my brother is so, so, irritated by a girl! This is going to be a nice video!", Aoi said. "Sshhh… keep quiet, here comes the next!", Yuu said to the others. The next video reveals the lovebirds that are under the Sakura tree with Mikan sitting beside Natsume.

"_What are you reading?", Mikan asked_

"_Secret."_

"_Why do you still have to hide it from me?"_

"_Keep quiet! Do you hear something?"_

"_No!"_

"_Cause you are deaf!"_

"_Natttttttttsssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!"_

_His fan girls heard it; so, they ran over the Sakura tree to give Natsume their gift for the Valentine's Day. Luckily, Natsume was fast that he carried Mikan (bridal style) away from his fan girls. Natsume brought her to his room, laid her in a sofa and said, "Are you alright?" Mikan, shivering, said, "Wha-t wa-s th-at? Sta-mpe-de?" Natsume laughed and laughed and laughed as Mikan said, "Why the hell are you laughing?" Natsume paused and said, "Nothing", then continued laughing again as if there's no tomorrow. Mikan stood up as she walks to the door and said, "I'm leaving!" Natsume who is giggling said, "Ok! Ms. Stampede!", then he laughed again. "I don't know why you're laughing so hard because of that stupid stampede thing but…", Mikan paused as Natsume shut his mouth. Mikan continued, "but, I'm happy because I did not only make you smile, I made you laugh too!", then she giggled and said before she went out of the door, "By the way, thank you for saving my life form your fan girls!", then she went out of the room. Natsume, on the other hand, smiled and said, "You're the only one who can make me smile and laugh even just for awhile. I feel happy whenever you're with me and I just hope that you'll never give up on me even though I keep on pushing you away."_

"My brother is a heartthrob!", Aoi shouted. "Why do we still need to watch that moment? We should go straight to the scene where Mikan and Persona talks! Idiotic videos!", Natsume said angrily but blushing. "Maybe it's about time to keep your walls down so we can be connected. We will accept you for who you are and what you will be! Don't be afraid to trust us! We're your friends!", Koko said. "It's about time, Natsume!", Ruka said as he pat his bestfriend's back. Natsume turns around to see Mikan, sighs then he said calmly, "Just go on with the video."

_The next scene reveals a Mikan of teenage years that is sitting under the side of a tree while Natsume is also sitting at the other side of the tree. There had been a long silence when Natsume said, "I didn't know you know how to keep quiet Polka Dots." Mikan, on the other hand, had a deep sigh and said, "I don't have anytime for arguments Natsume."_

"_Whoa! Polka has a problem!"_

"_Are you teasing me?!"_

"_No, I just want to hear your problem."_

"_I don't think you're the right person to hear my problem."_

"_I just want you to know that I only lend my ear to the people who I am already comfortable with.", with that Natsume Natsume stood and started walking away._

"_Wait! Are you mad at me?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why is it that you suddenly walked away."_

"_I'm not good in persuading people especially the hard-headed ones."_

"_Are you saying that I'm one of those?"_

"_Why? You're the one who said that, not me!"_

"_NATSUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_I'll be in my room if you need me.", then he walked away while Mikan was left under the tree thinking if what had she done is wrong. The whole afternoon passed by and there was no sign of Natsume everywhere. When she asked Ruka, the animal-tamer just said to her that the flame caster is on his room and wouldn't want to come out. With this, Mikan was badly disturbed – knowing that she can be the reason for it. She decided to go to his room to pay him a little visit. When she was already facing the door, she knocked on it and entered. She saw Natsume, standing at the front of his big window, gazing at the plants outside. She then asked, "Why is it that you're spending your whole day here, inside your room?"_

"_I just don't want to go out."_

"_Am I the reason?", Natsume didn't reply then Mikan repeated, "Am I the reason Natsume? Answer me!" Natsume bowed his head and simply said, "No" "Liar!", the crying Mikan shouted as she approached Natsume briskly and shouted at him, "You're not telling the truth!"_

"_That's the truth! I don't have anything to say anymore!"_

"_No! You just won't admit that you're mad at me!"_

"_Why should I be mad at you!"_

"_Because I didn't tell you my problem! Because I insulted you awhile ago! Because… Because…"_

"_Because what!"_

"_Because you think that for all this time I still don't trust you!", there was silence all over the room as Natsume stood there shock of what he has heard and thinking, "Why would she think that way? And why is she so concerned to me? I'm just a student being used by the academy to do their dirty works!" "What! Talk to me Natsume! I'm right! Am I? Answer me!", Mikan said then paused._

"_Darn it! Talk!", Mikan continued._

"_Why should I tell it you?.", Natsume said calmly as he looks at Mikan eye-to-eye._

"_Why? It is my right as your friend?! Darn it!"_

"_Did you tell me your problem?"_

"_But that's a different story Natsume!"_

"_Yeah it is! But it is also my right to know whatever it is! "_

"_Fine! The bathroom in my room has a leak. Satisfied? Now, tell me yours!"_

"_I don't have anything to say."_

"_Are you making me stupid? We just agreed awhile to know each other's complaints or problems. I've already told you mine, now it's your turn!"_

"_But, I've told you I don't have anything to say!"_

"_Say it!"_

"_No."_

"_Say it!"_

"_No."_

"_Say it!"_

"_No."_

"_Fine. If don't want to tell it, I won't force you. I'll just go ahead. I still have many things to do."_

_With that, Mikan walked away leaving Natsume there, still holding on with his pride. However, before Mikan reached the door, Natsume suddenly said, "Because you're the only girl who knows me as I am and not as the person who does the entire academy's dirty works. It just made me sad to know that I trusted you with all my heart and yet you're not doing the same to me. That's my only reason. I understand if you will get mad at me." Mikan, who was hearing all of this, was astounded because she didn't think that Natsume treats her like this. Tears rolled down her face as she turned her back and face Natsume who is bowing his head in disappointment. There was silence, then, "You can go now if you like.", Natsume said as he turned his back and faced his big window in despair. Mikan, on the other hand, walked slowly to him until Natsume is just a child's step away. She stopped then leaned on his back and said, "I'm sorry. If only I knew that it would hurt you, I shouldn't d-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Natsume already turned around and hugged her tightly. _


	15. A Truth for A Truth

**Chapter 15: A Truth for a truth**

"I didn't know that thing happened!", Mucho said. "It's ruining our privacy. It doesn't show the scene where Persona deals with her. This is not going anywhere, better stop it now.", Natsume said coldly. "Wait! NO!", Aoi exclaimed then continued, "You can't stop it! Don't you know this is the only way we have in order to solve our problem! Bear with it Natsume! This is for the sake of Mikan, remember that." With that, Sumire then said, "Let's go on with the video."

_Under a Sakura tree, Natsume sits as he reads a book. This time they're already grown up and it happened 2 weeks before their graduation. "Hey Natsume! We're already graduating in the next few days. Aren't you happy?", Mikan asked. _

"_No." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't have anyone to celebrate it with."_

"_We're here! I'm here!"_

_No answer…_

"_I know it feels different if you have your relatives here. Hey, I know! How about your sister?"_

"_She's still under Persona."_

"_Then, we'll look for her!"_

"_It's not that easy especially when your Alice is already limited."_

"_I'll help you!"_

"_You'll just put your life in danger."_

"_So what! I'll do anything to make you smile!"_

"_What's your assurance that I'll smile if I'll see my sister? What if I want someone else?"_

"_I sure that she's the one and besides, I-can-feel-it! That's my promise!"_

"_Do whatever you want just be careful, Polka Dots!"_

"_You know? I don't think you mean it because until now, I haven't heard my name from you! I just wish that day would come! Hmph… anyway, a promise is not meant to be broken but instead it is made to be kept!" With that, Mikan ran away leaving Natsume smiling._

"How will she fulfill her promise?", Koko said. "I don't know but I have a feeling that Aoi is part of this, not that she's conniving with Persona but the cause of the agreement.", Yuu said. "Maybe you're right!", Anna said. "Well, there's only one way to find out!", Nonoko said cheerfully. "Roll on, Ms. Imai or shall I say, Mrs. Nogi!", Mucho said. "I might have that title sooner or later, right Ruka?", Hotaru asked. "Absolutely!", Ruka said to her.

"_How shall I help Natsume? For all these years, all he wants is to see her long lost sister, Aoi! Ow! How can I help? I'm not good at fighting and if in case I'll go with him, I might just be a hindrance! Oh god! I don't know what to do and besides, I already gave him my promise! Poor Natsume!", Mikan said as she throws herself onto her bed in her own room. "That's not a problem, my dear.", a voice said. "Who's that?", Mikan said as she stood up and look everywhere. Then, a man in black with many rings and a mask that covers only his eyes appeared at the front of her closet. "Who are you and how did you get in?", Mikan said bravely. "In case you didn't know me, my name is Persona.", he said._

"_Natsume's teacher who orders him to do the academy's dirty works and Aoi is with you! You insufficient fool! Bring back Aoi! And what are you doing here? If you're not going out of my room at this very moment, I'll scream!"_

"_Relax, my dear! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to offer you something you will surely love!"_

"_And what the hell is that?"_

"_A plan. But, it is not just a plan. It's a plan that will certainly help you fulfill your promise to him."_

"_This is non-sense! Get out of my room, now!"_

"_Just give me a minute to explain and I'll leave the room at once. This is a chance of a lifetime, Mikan, don't forget! We're talking about Natsume here. Natsume. Natsume. The man you've always loved."_

"_Ow, fine! Just a minute then go!"_

"_I'll help you get Aoi but in one simple condition."_

"_And what the hell is that?"_

"_Never use your Alice, stay away from Natsume and never ever talk to him again at any cost!"_

"_That is impossible! Not to use my Alice is all right but talking to him even with just a letter or phone is forbidden! It's unfair!"_

"_Well, this is Natsume's happiness. And in case you didn't know, it might be worth the sacrifice. Imagine, it will make Natsume smile and by then, your promise is already done!"_

"_But I'll never gonna see the others again."_

"_So what! Knowing that Natsume will be worth the sacrifice and Aoi will make him happy as well."_

"_Happy! No! What do you know about happy? You make people suffer! I'll never accept your offer! Never! Now, get out of my sight!"_

"_Okay, but I'll meet you again tomorrow to see if you're accepting the offer already…" Then Persona vanishes. _

_The next day…_

"_Okay class! Today, we're going to list down your expected relatives to attend in your graduation.", Mr. Narumi said as he gives everyone a paper. He was stopped when Natsume won't accept the paper. Mr. Narumi then said, "Here's a paper Natsume, hold it." "You're just wasting you're paper on me. You know very well that I don't have anyone to write on that paper.", Natsume said coldly. "Oh, I'm sorry.", Mr. Narumi apologized. Mikan heard this conversation and felt guilty to the fact that as a friend of Natsume, who trusts her sincerely, can't do anything about it. And with that, the day went on and still, Natsume is sad and won't eat lunch and dinner. Mikan, on the other hand, went to her room, stand by the window and asked herself quietly, "Would it be right to accept Persona's plan? But, what about the consequence? Ow! This is giving me headache… But I can't stand seeing him like this all the time! What to do? What to do? What to do? His Alice is weak and overusing it will take away his life! This is not getting better, it's becoming worse than ever!" "Have changed your mind already?", Persona said as he suddenly appeared on her back. Mikan turned her back, sat in her bed and asked, "What will happen if I talk to him?" _

"_Simple, Natsume will meet either God or Satan." _

"_You're insane! Why is it that you have to punish him? Punish me instead!"_

"_Well then, does this mean you're closing our agreement with a 'yes'?"_

"_For his sake then…"_

"_**Okay, then I will think about who to punish…! I'll just send you a letter regarding on what you should do next, nullifier! HAHAHAHA!", then he**__ vanished._

"_Is my decision wrong? What the hell! At least he could be happy when his sister is here already. Although, the consequence is I'll be far from him and worse, we can't even talk to each other! This is in exchange of his smile! I know this will end well."_

Then, the scene ended. Everyone in the room was shocked. Now every one of them knows already what Mikan has done. The others can't believe what she has done for the sake of Natsume; even Mr. Narumi is shocked and doesn't know what to do. Aoi is already starting to cry while Natsume, standing, is bowing his head and doesn't even know what to do. "Now that we already know what happened, what are we supposed to do?", Mucho said and in an instant, Natsume rushed outside the door and is headed to the Sakura tree which can be seen in the room where Mikan and the others were. When Natsume reached the tree, he punched and punched the tree until he wounded his own wrist and then sat and cried.

Meanwhile, inside the room, the others are talking. "I didn't know she was the one who saved me.", Aoi said. "What do you mean?", Anna said. "A person in black came over to the cellar and brought me to the academy. It can be seen that the person is a girl because of her body and she fought different kinds of people that are trying to hinder our way out. And one thing she said is that, 'Might as well use this nullifying alice because this could be the last time!' That's it!", Aoi answered. "It is really Mikan then! There's no doubt about that!", Yuu concluded. "Oh Mikan! How could do this? This can completely kill you! What were you thinking?", Aoi said as she went near Mikan and cried.

"I have a plan.", Hotaru said. "What is it?", Sumire asked. "Just promise me that all of you will cooperate no matter what, including the man down there.", Hotaru said as she pointed out Natsume. "Promise, guys?", Ruka asked the others as they all nodded in unison. Then the plan was already spread out including Mr. Narumi and Mr. Yamato. Everybody went out of Mikan's room to prepare for the plan. Meanwhile, Mr. Narumi went to Natsume, who is sitting under the tree, and sit beside him. There was silence for a minute then Natsume asked, "What are you doing here?" Then Mr. Narumi said, "You know, people do crazy things when they're in love."

"And what's your point?"

"Many."

"What 'many'?"

"Accept things as they come. Face them. And most of all, learn to thank people and forgive them."

"Why are telling this to me?"

"Both of us know that you are already old enough to understand what I am saying. I know that you can remember that day after Mikan left the academy unexpectedly, the faculty was tumult. Mikan is an intelligent girl; in fact, it was planned that she will be the top 1, you will be second, Hotaru the third and Yuu the fourth; however, …"

"However, things didn't turn out to be that way. I became the first, Hotaru the second and Yuu the third."

"She agreed with Persona not only because she want to make you happy but also because this is the only way that she can repay for all the things that you have done for her and anyone would do ANYTHING for the person he or she loves most."

"I don't understand."

"You are very lucky to have her. Cherish her while you can and don't waste your time."

"Huh?! What are you saying? Explain it!"

"Think it over and you'll understand. Hotaru has a plan and it will start the moment Mikan wakes up and don't ever forget to be there. Don't be late. I'll be heading there. See you in a while. Oh yeah, I just want you to know that girls love surprise proposal especially the ones done in front of many people."

"Huh?! What the hell are you saying?!"

"It's for me to know and for you find out by thinking it over. Tara!"

On the other hand, Hotaru said to Sumire, "Sumire, can you watch on Mikan and stay there until she's awake. Give us a signal if she's already awake." "Oh alright. But are you sure she will be waking tonight. It's almost 2 hours since she fell asleep.", Sumire asked. "Mikan is a fighter. It's only 10:00 pm… I suppose that before 10:30 she will already be awake and please fix her hair, face, dress and everything.", Hotaru answered. "Ok. You can count on me.", Sumire said in assurance as she walk her way to Mikan's room. "Good thing Sumire can be relied on now?", Ruka said. "People change as time passes by and she has overcome her jealousy towards Mikan. I think they will be good friends after all.", Hotaru said to Ruka. "And you know, I'm also happy because my girlfriend has change already. She became the girl that never forgets her friends and always ready to help people no matter what. But most of all, she became the girl of my dreams – one that should and must be treasured forever.", Ruka said sweetly to Hotaru. And after Ruka's long speech, Hotaru gave him a kiss – one that caught the others attention…

Now, everything is set. The venue in front of the Northern Forest is already set. The tables and chairs are also there along with a candle light on each table. The stage is ready and the spotlight's ready. Hotaru and company are all ready, except for Sumire and Mikan. They all had their clothes worn properly. All set for what?

Let's for get about that for a while. First, let's see how Sumire and Mikan are doing. Sumire sat down the chair and pulled it near Mikan's bed. After 10 minutes or so, Mikan started to move her hands, and slowly opens her eyes. When she finally opened it, Sumire leaned over to her and said, "Glad you're awake now!" Mikan was still groggy then after a couple of seconds, she suddenly said, "NATSUME!!!! Where's Natsume? Is he fine? Is he injured? What happened?!" "Relax, Mikan! Relax! He's fine and we have treated his wounds already. Don't worry. Now, all we have to do is fix your self and we'll go downstairs then we'll meet them all. Stand up and go to the bathroom and clean your face, I'm going to retouch your make-up." Mikan stood and headed her way to the bathroom while Sumire called Hotaru on her phone saying that Mikan is already awake and they'll be downstairs after a couple of minutes. After that, Mikan came out of the bathroom and said, "I'm done!" Sumire then said, "Sit here and I'm going to retouch your make-up and fix your hair as well. By the way, how are you feeling?" "I'm fine. Did I sleep too long?", Mikan asked.

"No, you just slept for two hours and it's about 10:30 today. Just in time!"

"In time for what?"

"In time! Uhmm… I mean you woke up before 12 midnight! In time!"

"Ow… Is that so! Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"What happened to Persona?"

"Oh, Persona! He's dead. Your attack killed him…"

"So he's dead now. Uhmm… Why is it that you need to retouch my make-up and fix my hair again?"

"Just wait and see."

Sumire then finished Mikan's hair and make-up then fixed her gown. Now she looks gorgeous, as if she didn't have any fight and no bruises. Now, they're ready to go down; however, before that, Sumire said, "I'll just take a pee. Wait here." Sumire then get into the bathroom, called Hotaru and said, "We're about to go down there. Prepare yourselves." Then she hung up and went out of the bathroom. There she saw Mikan on the front of the mirror, staring at herself and said, "Why do I have to look like this? I mean why I have a ball gown while all of you have a straight gown?" "Oh come on, never mind that, we need to go downstairs already. I'll take care of you.", Sumire said as she pulls Mikan to the door and walk to the front of the Northern Forest.

Meanwhile, "Are you all ready? Is the microphone on? Are the lights working? Are the candle light already lighted? How about the sound system? Make sure it's working well! Go to your positions now! Are we all set? Where's Natsume? Where's Natsume? He's the most important here! Look for him!", Hotaru demanded as Natsume came out of the tree wearing his well-looking tuxedo. "Oh good! You're here!", Yuu exclaimed. "Ruka told me everything. Mind if I joined in?", Natsume asked as the others are all shocked. Why would he join such a thing? Well, maybe because Mikan is involved but no! If he's up to something, he could've talk to her privately or maybe… he already changed his attitude? Is it too impossible? "We'll be glad to welcome you, Mr. Hyuuga. I know you'll make the right choice.", Mr. Narumi said. "OK! Now that we're all complete, positions everyone! They're gonna be here any second now. Aoi! Get ready! You know what to do!", Hotaru said as Sumire and Mikan are on their sight. What will happen now?


	16. Something to remember forever

**Chapter 16: Something to be remember forever**

"And now, welcome! Welcome to the Reunion Part II! To start, may I invite all guests to sit down on the chairs that are in front of the stage. The chairs are arranged in a circular form so we can all see each other. I am now giving the floor to Ms. Hotaru Imai for the program!", Aoi announced. "Sumire, what exactly is happening here? What 'Reunion Part II' is Aoi talking about and why are supposed to sit on those chairs?", Mikan asked as Sumire just replied, "Just follow them, ok?" The two proceed to the chairs. The company sat anywhere they like. This time, Mikan is with Mr. Narumi. "Hi there Mr. Narumi! Glad to see you! And oh, are your wounds fine?", Mikan asked as she saw Mr. Narumi's bandages. "Ow, don't worry, I'm fine. Sit down, Mikan, sit down.", Mr. Narumi said as Mikan sits down and tries to look for Natsume but he's not there. And then she was thinking, "Now that Persona's dead, I'm already free. Free to love and talk to him as much as I want with no one set me a limit. But, should I tell them about the agreement between Persona and I? Maybe that will just ruin their night or they might get angry to me for not telling it and agreeing with that kind of agreement. Come on! What am I supposed to do? Or worse, Natsume might not accept me anymore! Oh please! Not now that we have been together for the whole day! I might as well keep it a secret. A secret that will never be revealed and a truth will be hidden for the rest of my life…" Mikan was bothered when Hotaru suddenly said,

"Perhaps, all of you are wondering why we have this 'Reunion Part II'? Well, our Reunion awhile ago was ruined by Persona's sudden appearance and we have to make it up. To tell exactly my point, I just want to share something to you. We have been together for quite some time now and we have seen that each of us changed in some way. Though it is quite late or really late, I can say, let's reminisce the days back then. The days when all of us are still young and all of us still waiting for our precious diplomas to reach our hands…", Hotaru was stopped when, "But we aren't complete by then!", shouted one of them. Murmurs can be heard like "Yeah, Mikan was not there." Mikan was embarrassed of what she can hear when suddenly Hotaru said, "Don't you think it's already time to tell us your secret, Ms. Sakura?"

"What secret are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything from you.", Mikan said stuttering

"I'll go straight to the point. As your best friend, I have the right to know why you weren't there on the day of our graduation and as for them to be friends and your former classmates, they ought to know it the same as I do."

"I do not understand what you're trying to say!"

"In the first place, Persona wouldn't come here if he has a sole reason."

"Huh? And what is that reason?"

"You're intelligent enough to understand what I am saying Mikan. All we want is the truth to come out from your mouth."

"What 'truth'? I am saying the truth."

"You're still not good in lying Mikan. You can't fool me."

"But what is it that you want from me? I thought we're in a reunion! We should be as one! Not like this, we're fighting over some unnecessary stuff!"

"If this is unnecessary for you, this is very necessary for us! We just want to know what really happened, that's all. Is it bad to ask for that thing TRUTH?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'll just leave and go to my room. This conversation is not going anywhere.", and that she left her chair and walked but before that… the white screen in the stage showed something peculiar that made her stop and turn around….

"_Hey Natsume! We're already graduating in the next few days. Aren't you happy?", Mikan asked. _

"_No." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't have anyone to celebrate it with."_

"_We're here! I'm here!"_

_No answer…_

"_I know it feels different if you have your relatives here. Hey, I know! How about your sister?"_

"_She's still under Persona."_

"_Then, we'll look for her!"_

And then another scene comes in…

"_I'll help you get Aoi but in one simple condition."_

"_And what the hell is that?"_

"_Never use your Alice, stay away from Natsume and never ever talk to him again at any cost!"_

"_That is impossible! Not to use my Alice is all right but talking to him even with just a letter or phone is forbidden! It's unfair!"_

"_Well, this is Natsume's happiness. And in case you didn't know, it might be worth the sacrifice. Imagine, it will make Natsume smile and by then, your promise is already done!"_

And then another scene…

"_What will happen if I talk to him?" _

"_Simple, Natsume will meet either God or Satan." _

"_You're insane! Why is it that you have to punish him? Punish me instead!"_

"_Well then, does this mean you're closing our agreement with a 'yes'?"_

"_For his sake then…"_

"What ca you say then?", Hotaru asked. "Does Natsume knows this?", Mikan replied as she bows her head. Just as she said her reply, Natsume went down from a tree behind Mikan and said, "Yes, all of it." Mikan was shocked and couldn't believe of what is happening. After a couple of seconds, Mikan turned around to face Natsume and said, "Look, I know that I am the reason why you were almost put to death awhile ago and I just want you to know that I am very, very sorry and…", she was cut off when Natsume said, "No. You don't have anything to be apologized. In fact, I'm the one that needs to apologize. If not for me you wouldn't deal with that agreement."

"You're not angry with me?"

"No."

"Why? You should be angry with me! You could've died awhile ago!"

"Ya and because of you I am still alive!", Natsume said with a smile on his face.

"Idiot! You should be mad! Angry! Not this! You can tell me everything! Blame me for happening this to you!"

"Oh ya! If not for you, I could've found my dearest sister! Thank you!"

"Get angry! Why can't you get angry! Use foul word to me! Curse me! Why won't you!"

"Even if you've done something wrong to your best friend Hotaru, she doesn't get mad. I mean, yes she does get mad but that will take just minutes and then you're friends again! Right?"

"I won't force you if you don't like. I'm tired. I need some rest.". With that, Mikan walked away. As she passes through Natsume, Natsume said, "I will not and never will get mad or angry to someone I love very much…" That statement of his made their former classmates have the at-last-after-all-these-years feeling. Mikan suddenly stopped walking and said, "You're just tried. Try and get some sleep.", then she continued walking. However, before she can make her third step, Natsume is already in front of her. Natsume stepped closer as his hand mad its own way to her back. He then said, "No matter what happen or whatever you do, I will always love you with my whole heart and I will never let you go." Mikan cried on Natsume's shoulder, hugged him in return and said, "I've been waiting for those words for all these years but I've been a coward in telling it to you! I love you very much Natsume!" Their former classmates and teachers clapped their hands and made a standing ovation for the new couple. The new couple then went to the circle and sat down beside each other, both wearing a big smile on their faces. But then, they were all interrupted when Hotaru said over the microphone, "I've got something to confess." Silence covered the place as they waited for Hotaru's confession but Ruka stood and immediately said, "No! WE have something to confess." The whole company, Sumire, Koko, Mucho, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Aoi stood and went to the stage. Hotaru continued, "Since the time that you two, Natsume and Mikan, arrived here in the academy, everything was set up already. I mean the time when Aoi got mad at you because of the spilled liquid, the trip to the Central Town and the accidents there. That was our entire fault. We planned it all, except for Persona's appearance, to make at least one of you propose to each other because we know, the whole academy knows that you have been together for all these years but you don't have the guts to tell each other what you really feel. And the reunion must be celebrated after 10 years and yet, we're celebrating it even though we haven't gone half of it. It's just that I can't stand to see my best friend staring at the window the whole morning praying and hoping that she will again see Natsume! I'm sorry and I hope you understand…" After that, the microphone was passed on to Ruka and he said, "Natsume, I'm sorry but this is the sole reason why I forced you to come to this reunion. I know that in that time you're moving on but you just can't really manage. And when Hotaru told me about this plan, I was glad because you guys will be given another chance to tell each other's feeling. And most of all, I'm sorry best friend…"

The microphone was passed on to Aoi. She said, "Brother, I know that I made you mad because of the spilled liquid and everything but that is all part of the plan. I honestly didn't mean it and I wouldn't dare to do it again to my sister-in-law. I'm sorry and I hope you will understand why I voluntarily joined the plan." Then, the microphone was passed on to Yuu and said, "In behalf of Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko and Mucho, we ask for your forgiveness for making up this plan and even though it was a success, you guys ought to know what we have done and it's up to you now to accept it or not. We will understand if you will be mad at us because we know that it is not right to just join other people's lives but it is for their own good, you can count us in anytime. That's all we need to confess. Thank you. We know that you two will be a perfect couple." Expecting that the couple will somewhat become frustrated or disappointed, they stood up, walked through the stage and clapped their hands. "Thank you guys! We love you very much and we will never forget this night! Right Natsume?", Mikan said as Natsume answered, "Absolutely! Although, I just can't help thinking how my sister voluntarily joined in the plan? It puzzles me a lot, though." Aoi then said while pointing at Mikan, "Just think about it this way, brother dear, you're already old and you must and certainly need a lawful wife – that's why I searched for her. And boom! There she is!" They all laugh as the new couple hugged each of their friends in gratitude for what they have done for them. And that is how the two proposed their feelings to each other…


End file.
